El Academy Hostesses
by Vayne358
Summary: "You break it, you buy it." That's what they say. But you can't always afford what you break, and you have to work it off, like it or not.
1. Oops

**Vayne: Okay, this is something I haven't done yet, a High School style story! FYI so I don't have to deal with flames and confusion, everyone BUT Elsword is a chick, so there. You know it, you don't have to whine and complain because I've already stated this fact. Also, I can guarantee some of you will know how I got this idea XD Also the classes are mostly for just the appearance. Everyone is wearing Japanese style school uniforms, so just imagine it yourself. Or if you know what I'm basing this off of, all the more simple for you!**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Raven (Female): Veteran Commander**

**Chung (Female): Iron Paladin**

**Add (Female): Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

El Academy Hostesses

Chapter One: Oops

Hamel slowly woke up in the early morning sun. The cloudless sky allowed its brilliant rays to shine unobstructed upon the city of water, sending the moats into a radiant performance of reflection. The city streets began to fill. Shop keepers peddling, children running with their friends to the first day back to school, and guards patrolling. The Royal District was drowsy, the noble families having attended a royal party at the castle only last night. In a large mansion near the center of the district, a young man bearing crimson hair lounged on his bed, groaning as the bright light attempted to rouse him. A loud knock came to his door.

"Elsword! Get up, you're gonna be late!" Elsword heard his older sister, Elesis, yelling from the hall. Elsword groaned, and pulled himself out of bed. He got dressed, putting on his school uniform and grabbing his bag, and threw the door open.

"Geez I'm up...don't have to yell." Elesis smiled.

"I'm sorry; it's just that this is important for me. Your first day at the same prestigious high academy I went to as well. You're going to have a great stay there." Elsword sighed.

"Don't act like you're my mom." Elsword said, making Elesis blush slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so hopeful you'll enjoy it there like I did." Elesis looked at the time, "Well, you better get going. Have a nice day bro."

"You too." Elsword gave his sister a hug before heading out the door.

As Elsword walked through the streets to school, he watched his to-be schoolmates rush by. He sighed; he was never much of a social person and didn't really have any friends besides his sister. He looked up as he heard a bell ring, and saw the massive clock tower of El Academy. His sharp eyesight let him see the silver bell moving back and forth, and Elsword picked up his pace. He made it onto school property just before the final bell rang and the gates slid shut. Any students who arrived would get a warning then let in. Elsword stared at the massive school building; the sleek marble must have taken forever to carve. He walked inside, the glass doors effortlessly sliding open. He went to the front desk.

"Name?" The young lady asked cheerily, a smile on her face.

"Elsword Sieghart." The receptionist rummaged through a drawer and handed him a large, tan envelope.

"Please try to get to class on time." The lady said, and Elsword walked off. He opened the envelope and took out the contents.

"ID...Schedule...campus map." Elsword looked at his schedule and then the map. He made his way through the crowded halls to his homeroom, and managed to slip in through the door with plenty of time before the bell. He saw other students in the class, and wondered if seats were assigned. He didn't see any seating charts, and everyone that was sitting together were talking constantly, hinting they were friends. Elsword took the seat in the back corner of the room, and leaned back in the chair. He heard the bell ring, and sat upright as the room filled. His eyes fell on a girl in the back of the room on the opposite side of him. She was wearing a long, thick, black coat, and her face was well obscured. As the teacher called out everyone's names, each student voiced their presence upon hearing their name. The instructor began to tell them what today would be like.

"Alright class, my name is Ariel and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for the year. Today you won't have any classes, so just get acquainted with the campus. Check out the clubs, I hear a group of freshman had made arrangements for a special club the school has been trying to get together for a while." Murmurs flowed through the class room. Ariel finished, "Well, feel free to explore, but don't think about leaving until the school day is over or you're in trouble. Welcome to El Academy everyone."

As people began to leave, Elsword got up, picked up his bag, and headed back to the front doors. He looked at his ID upon arrival and found his box. Luckily his bag was empty enough to be stuffed inside, and Elsword wondered where to go first. He looked at the map as he walked through the eastern hallway.

"Fight club...to boring, I do that all the time. Cooking...rather not. Art..." Elsword gagged slightly, "Acting...lame. Man, all these club rooms suck." Elsword sighed; he was in for a long boring life at school. He noticed a large room in the main East wing that was unmarked, "Wonder what that is." Elsword, having nothing better to do, made his way along the hall to the East wing. He could hear people whispering as he passed, and he sighed at what he heard.

"Why is she wearing a male uniform?" A girl said to her friend, who shrugged.

"She a freshman?" A guy said to the person he was with.

"I'd remember a girl like her if she wasn't." Elsword groaned silently. Once again his strangely effeminate appearance was leading people to fall conclusions. He hurried through the halls, somewhat embarrassed by some particular comments he heard, and found the East wing vacant. The unlabeled room was apparently upstairs, so Elsword walked up the silent stairwell. He reached an exquisitely decorated door, solid marble with a light blue gem trim lining it. He pushed the door open, and within was a massive room with various antiques and what seemed to be wall-less tea rooms surrounded by light curtains. Elsword walked over to the pedestals holding vases and other sculptures. After all, no one was around to tell him to leave.

"Huh, this still is pretty cool." Elsword forced himself to admit as he looked over the works of art. He picked out the ones he liked. The first was a carving of a dragon, the figure seemed to spring to life when he looked at it. Another was a glass vase with a painting of a beach head circumnavigating it. Elsword suddenly heard the door open, and jumped. In his surprise, he accidentally knocked over one of the vases, and time seemed to slow as it fell. _I'm so dead. If not from the school then from my sister._ Elsword clenched his eyes as the vase hit the floor, unable to catch it in time as it shattered to pieces. Whoever was entering the room was either blind and deaf or so furious they couldn't speak. Elsword knew they were right behind him, and slowly turned to look at his executioners.

"Who're you?" He heard a girl asked as he turned.

"I'm so sor-" Elsword was struck silent as he saw everyone before him was a girl. One was a short female with bright purple hair tied into two tails. Another was a tall elf, who was quite voluptuous, with emerald green hair tied into one long tail. Next to her was another shorter girl, whose presence shined one of confidence and status. On the other side of the group was a tall girl with dark hair that fell down to her ankles in two long trails. On her side was a very interesting lady who had a black claw for an arm, no doubt a terrible accident befell her some time ago and she received surgery. Then, Elsword's eyes grew wide at the final girl, "Your majesty!" Elsword sunk to his knees as he recognized the princess of Hamel herself. The violet haired girl twitched.

"Answer my question." She said.

"E-Elsword Sieghart." Elsword said, still on his knees. The princess sighed.

"Please, get up." She motioned for him to rise, and he did so. The short girl walked up to him. She looked at the broken vase, then back to him.

"That was expensive y'know." She said wickedly. Elsword scrambled for a solution.

"I can pay it back, how much?"

"Ten million ED." Elsword froze. _Ten million?! I'll never be able to pay this off! I'm screwed!_ The other shorter girl walked up to the violet girl.

"I don't think Elsword has the money." She said, then whispered in her friend's ear. They smiled.

"Tell you what!" Elsword jumped slightly as the violet girl addressed him, "We'll let you go, if you join our club."

"What's the club?" Elsword asked purely out of curiosity as he was going to join.

"We're the brand new freshman club." The tall elf stated, and the princess nodded before she delivered the hammer of justice unknowingly.

"The El Academy Hostess Club." Elsword felt faint as the words hit him. _Hostess Club?! What?!_

"I...Um...Wha..." Elsword stammered, making the girls, minus the girl with the claw, giggle.

"You're quite cute when you're flustered; I think our reception will like you. I'm Aisha, I got this club together." Aisha pointed to the others, "Come on, introduce yourselves."

"Eve, pleasure to meet you." The girl next to her curtsied.

"Rena." The elf said.

"Ara, and this is-"

"Raven." The claw-bearer said quietly.

"I assume you know me already, but I'm Chung Seiker. No need to treat me like royalty, I'm still in school after all."

"And another thing." Aisha looked Elsword up and down, "Why are you wearing a guy's uniform? Are you a cross dresser?"

"What?! N-No!"

"Then let's get you changed, the club opens today." Aisha and Rena dragged Elsword off as he protested. The other followed, quite amused. They dragged Elsword into the dressing room, countless dresses lining the walls and hanging from racks. Aisha walked off to get something for Elsword, and to get her own dress, as Rena started to force Elsword's clothes off.

"Stop!" Elsword protested, keeping his arms locked to stop Rena from taking off his shirt.

"Come on, we're all girls he-" Rena suddenly paused as she managed to pull down Elsword's pants, perfectly level with something she did not expect. Elsword blushed madly, as did Rena, "Um..."

"Er..." Elsword was frozen, not able to pull his pants up without further complicating the situation as Rena was also frozen solid.

"Ah...Ah..." Elsword braced himself for the storm, "Ahhhhh!" As Rena jumped back, Elsword pulled up his pants before curling into a ball on the floor and sulking. Aisha ran back.

"What happened?!" Aisha cocked her head in confusion as both Rena and Elsword were on the floor in tightly curled balls, both rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Everything alright?!" Ara called, everyone else still outside. Aisha stammered.

"I...don't know!" She replied before stepping over Elsword and to Rena, "Rena, what happened?"

"Elsword...is...uy..." Rena breathed.

"Huh?" Rena leaned forward to Aisha's ear.

"Elsword's a guy." Aisha was now the one to be frozen still; she slowly looked over to Elsword.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a dude?!" She yelled, both she and Elsword hearing the others gasp outside.

"You didn't give me time to talk!"

"How would we have even guess?! You look like a chick, sound like a chick!"

"Why else do you think I was so nervous about having to join a Hostess Club!?" Elsword snapped back.

"Touché, but still!" Aisha threw a dress at Elsword's face, "You still gotta act like what you seem!" The other girls came in then, struck with disbelief.

"Come on Aisha, stop kidding around." Chung said, then gaped once Aisha pointed at Rena, who was still rocking back and forth on the floor.

"I didn't see it...I didn't see it...It wasn't in my face...It wasn't in my face..." Rena mumbled as she rocked back and forth. Raven picked Rena up, still mumbling and curled up, and walked off with her to another part of the dressing room. Ara laughed.

"This should be an interesting time!" She said cheerily. Elsword groaned, and knew he had to put on a dress, and act like a woman for a bunch of men, and possibly women. On the first day of school nonetheless! _This school...sucks._ Elsword walked off to change in private, and hoped he would have to ask for help with this. Outside his dressing chamber, he could hear the girls chatting and giggling, Rena seeming to have quickly recovered, and the sounds of people coming up the stairway to the door. Elsword knew he wasn't going to like this school, but no on this level, not in a million years had he seen this coming.


	2. Inner Child

Chapter Two: Inner Child

Elsword looked at the dress. The white silk was thin yet strong, and had a matching lining of dark red. He examined it further, noticing the countless straps and strings and holes. Try as he might, he could not make heads or tails of this monstrosity women called clothing. He didn't know what to do. According to Aisha, his new found club was soon to start, and he couldn't just ask for help, not after what happened to Rena. He sighed; he didn't have a choice. He leaned past the curtain.

"Gah!" Elsword jumped as he saw Raven was right in front of his dressing section, "Umm..."

"Need help?" Raven asked calmly. Elsword looked down.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Just leave your shorts on, I'll help." Elsword nodded, and motioned for Raven to come in once he had taking off his shirt and pants. Raven quickly helped Elsword into the dress, effortlessly tying the strings and tightening the straps before moving on to the next part. Elsword stared at himself in the mirror as Raven did her work. _I'm in a dress...forget having to soon be all flirty with guys, I'm in a damn dress! Oh hell...if Elesis hears about this I'll never be able to look at her the same way again._

"Elsword?" Elsword noticed Raven had finished putting the dress on, "We're done."

"Um...thanks..." Elsword sighed, "Of all the luck..." Raven shrugged.

"Just act, think of it as a play." Were Raven's parting words. Raven left to get ready herself, and Elsword wondered what kinds of people Raven would attract. Elsword sat down on a seat near the dressing room door, and held his face in his hands.

"Oh, don't you just look precious!" Elsword looked up to see Ara, a tight black dress on, smiling at him.

"Please don't insult me...this is bad enough." Ara seemed confused.

"Insult? I was being honest!" Ara sat down next to him, and began to fiddle with his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing your hair. Wow, it's so smooth, perfect texture. Nice and long, lots to work with." Ara buried her face in Elsword's hair, and inhaled deeply and then sighed, "Wow that smells nice, you use conditioner?"

"My sis is...difficult with money, so we use the same bath stuff." Elsword couldn't believe he just revealed he uses women's bath products because of his sister, but Ara seemed to just lull him to speak the truth.

"I see...That will make the appearance much easier. I assume everyone thinks you're a girl?" Elsword nodded.

"I heard a lot of...things when I was walking here."

"Awww...poor thing." Ara held Elsword tightly, "Raven will keep you safe from all the touchy-feely types. She always does for me!" Elsword smiled. Ara was so energetic, almost child-like. _Maybe I can get to know about everyone through Ara._

"Hey Ara?"

"Hmm?" Ara continued to braid Elsword's hair.

"What's everyone like?" Ara began to shoot off descriptions like a Nasod gunblade.

"Aisha's kinda bossy, but she's really cool and a talented mage. Rena's like a mom, but she's super nervous. Eve's super high-class, never drinks anything but tea. Chung's nice, like Rena, but more confident. She loves to tease boys who get the courage to approach her, her being royalty and all that. And Raven is really quiet and cold, but she always looks out for all of us, smacking guys into the floor if they get to into it."

"Into it?"

"Oh right, you don't know what to do. Essentially what we do is just sit in our booth area, and kind of just flirt with whoever comes to us. Sometime's the guys think they have a shot and make a move, only to get thrown out by Raven."

"Just sit and flirt? Nothing...physical?" _I'd rather die than soil what little remains of my dignity._

"Well, if they make the offer you can take it, but you don't have to."

"Everyone ready!?" Ara and Elsword looked up as they heard Aisha's voice.

"Yes!" Ara said, quickly finishing her work on Elsword's hair.

"All set!" Rena said.

"Alright, places everyone!" Ara dragged Elsword out the door, everyone following them. Elsword didn't know if he could do this, but Ara continued to pull him and sat him down next to her in what was most likely Ara's booth.

"Just stay with me for today, Aisha won't mind. You'll need to see how it works anyway."

"O-Okay." Ara pointed at the door.

"Once we all give the thumbs up, Raven will open the door and let everyone in. She'll then go get the tea cart; no one can sit down with us until our tea is set." Elsword nodded as Ara explained, "Depending on what the crowd is like, Raven might take her time or move fast. During this you can try to attract people to you, like give them a wink or something. They'll tend to gather around the entrance curtain for the people they want to go to. After we talk for a good long while, and a few breaks, we all get up and mingle until times up. Got it?"

"I think so."

"If anyone asks, you're learning the ropes." Elsword turned to see Aisha looking at her through the curtains.

"Yes ma'am." Aisha smiled then, genuinely cheerful.

"Try and have fun, you're going to be with us until we graduate anyway."

"That long?"

"Depends on how hard you work it, but no way you're getting loose before senior year. Good luck!" Aisha skipped over to her booth and gave Raven the thumbs-up. Elsword saw Ara do the same, and mimicked the action. Everyone was ready, and Raven opened the doors. As she walked off to get the cart, everyone wandered around the curtains, looking through at the members of the club. Ara took matters into her own hands and began to fiddle with Elsword's hair in a childish matter. The look in Ara's eyes was midline between 'This is fun!' and 'Play along.' After noticing people were standing around Ara's booth, Elsword began to forsake his last remnants of dignity. He was stuck here, so might as well make it last.

"Ara, you're going to mess up my hair." Elsword whined, finally realizing just how light his voice was, like a feather in the breeze. Ara caught on, or was just naturally reacting. It was impossible for Elsword to tell.

"But it's so silky!" Elsword began to stroke Ara's hair.

"I like yours better."

"Yours is way better!" They continued their little skit as Raven came in and began to set up their tea, allowing the crowd to catch a clearer glimpse of Elsword and Ara. Elsword could hear them murmuring, both about himself and Ara. _Don't get shaken, if they find out I'm a dude I'm screwed in more ways than one._ Raven finished setting the tea, and Ara smiled at her.

"Thank you Raven!" Elsword had to admit; Ara was not only beautiful, but also as adorable as a tiny kitten playing with a piece of paper. Raven whispered to Elsword before leaving.

"Show them what you got; you're the first booth to be ready." Before Elsword could ask what she meant, Raven left the booth and the curtains parted as people began to come in. After eight people entered, they stopped. Elsword assumed it was either eight for each person, or nine per booth. Elsword couldn't stop feeling embarrassed from the stares of the guys who came in. He was happy to see mostly it was girls, about six of the eight. One of them Elsword recognized from the hallway.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, staring at Elsword.

"Elsword..." He replied meekly.

"Awww!" The girls all swooned as Elsword made himself look so defenseless.

"You're both so cute!" One girl said.

"Thank you." Ara said, and poured some tea for herself, "Help yourself." Elsword poured himself a cup after Ara was done, then felt someone touch his hair, the girl next to him.

"Wow it is soft." Elsword glanced at Ara, her gaze telling Elsword to make a move. Elsword seemed to do well with imitating Ara's defenseless yet childish and innocent nature, and decided to continue it. Elsword began to run his own fingers through the girl's light brown hair, making her blush.

"Yours makes me remember my bed sheets, soft and smooth." Elsword spoke gently, forcing looks of envy into the other guests' eyes. Ara grabbed one boy's attention and got up and scooted in between them. Before Elsword could imitate the action, three girls got up and filled in the empty space, the six sandwiching Elsword between them. He was soon bombarded by questions.

"Where do you live?" One girl asked.

"Sieghart Manor. My sister graduated from here before taking over the family business, and we felt it would be right for me to come here was well." Elsword replied.

"Like a tradition?" Another asked.

"I guess." Elsword smiled and ran his fingers over the girl's cheek; he was carefully watching Ara and doing as she did. Another girl hurled another question at him to gain his attention.

"Why did you join the Hostess Club?" Elsword quickly lied on this.

"I thought it would be fun." Elsword noticed now that each of the girls were staring at his chest. _Oh crap, they must notice!_

"Don't you wish you were bigger?" One asked.

"Or do you like what you have?" Another pressed. Elsword didn't know how to answer, but then a sharp ring was heard, a tiny glass bell gently being tapped to signal something. Elsword sighed with relief as the girls got up and left the booth. Ara hopped over to him.

"You were great! So cute!"

"I was just watching you." Elsword said, "Maybe if I get more girls than guys this can be doable. What did that bell mean?"

"That bell signals a break. We can just relax for a few minutes, usually five to ten. If you need to use the bathroom or anything like that." Ara smiled, "See? It's not so bad."

"I guess..."

"Gotcha!" Elsword jumped, squeaking slightly as Aisha burst into the booth. She had a wicked grin spanning her face, "I knew you'd get into it."

"D-Don't take it like that!" Elsword hissed in a hushed tone, "I just have no choice but to do this."

"Still, you really imitated Ara's personality well. I think..." Aisha glanced at Ara, "You could be our wild card."

"Aisha?"

"Hmm?" She looked at Ara.

"We do have one problem."

"What?" Aisha sighed as Ara pointed to Elsword's chest. Eve was the flattest, but even she still had a visible bulge.

"We'll have to do something."

"I'll think of something. We can probably just stuff something into his dress if we have to. Anyway, I want you to go to Rena's booth after the break, get there before the bell rings. Try to imitate her as well; I'm going to make a hostess out of you yet!" Aisha left the booth then, and Elsword held his face in his hands.

"Why me...Why me?" Ara rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on, it's just like playing a game!" Elsword sighed.

"I'm going to Rena's booth now, might as well get to know her a bit and tell her what Aisha has planned."

"Okay! Have fun!" Elsword got up, and thanked Ara for the support before leaving the booth.


	3. Being Shy

Chapter Three: Being Shy

As Elsword left the confines of Ara's booth, he froze as numerous pairs of eyes focused on him. Looking at the floor, he quickly made his way through the crowd and looked for Rena's booth. He saw Raven in the crowd, the tall figure keeping a watchful eye on the crowd for any suspicious activity. Elsword could hear the crowd talking about everyone in the Hostess Club, himself included.

"You see that Elsword chick?"

"Yeah, total bombshell!"

"Wonder if she'd give me a go."

"She's so cute!"

The comments, some nice and others darker, flowed through his mind. Elsword sighed as he noticed the light green curtains, and assumed it was Rena's booth given the elf's hair. She gently parted the curtains.

"Elsword?" Rena was confused. Elsword stepped in, "What are you doing here?"

"Well...two things. First, I wanted to apologize for earlier." Both blushed and looked down.

"Umm...well, it's done and gone now. What else?"

"Aisha wanted me to spend the next shift with you and see if I can imitate how you act during this. She said something about a wild card or something."

"Oh that. Yeah, Aisha told me. I guess I'm kinda similar to Ara but...not as innocent."

"Well, what are you like?" Elsword sat down next to the elegant elf.

"Well, I get kinda...quiet. And I usually just answer yes or no questions. Whenever I try to talk to act sexy, I just get so nervous and speak so softly."

"Anything else?" Rena blushed slightly.

"I'm very sensitive of how close a guy is to me. I'm fine with girls, but not guys." Elsword moved slightly back, but Rena sighed, "Well, I have to treat you like a girl, so you have to stay closer. Since Aisha wants to make you our 'little bit of everything' you can choose what kind of crowd you get. If you act like Ara, you get those cute lovers, and if you act like me you'll get a lot more girls since I shy away from guys so much." Elsword thought it over. It would be helpful, but no doubt he would still have to mingle with other men or else Aisha would kick his ass.

"That all?" Rena thought about it for a moment.

"I think that's about it. Just follow my lead I guess." Elsword nodded. They heard another bell ring, and Rena began to pat down her dress and straighten her hair, "Get ready Elsword. I bet we're going to get a guy or two since they don't know how I work and they saw you. You're quite the hit." Elsword groaned at Rena's attempt to praise him. Rena pouted, "Sorry."

"Look alive." Elsword said softly as a pair of girls entered the room. One sat next to Rena, the other by Elsword. Elsword wasn't sure of what to do, and was relieved to see that Rena didn't seem to either. The girl next to Rena held out her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rena hesitantly took her hand.

"Nice to...meet you too..." She breathed. Elsword, noticing the girl with him didn't offer her hand, began to look her up and down. He made sure to make it seem like he was slightly timid, and the girl seemed to sigh slightly.

"So shy..." She whispered, and Elsword shivered slightly as if the sound frightened her. She began the conversation.

"T-Tea?" Elsword motioned ever so slightly to the tea set. Both Rena and Elsword jumped as three boys walked into the booth and plopped down onto the seats. Both girls glared at them.

"Hey, they're really nervous so don't be so sudden." The girl next to Elsword said defensively.

"Whatever." Elsword could tell these three were friends, and delinquents at that. One slid into the space between Elsword and the girl next to him. Reacting as Rena would, he scooted away towards Rena. Rena did the same as another guy sat next to her. Rena and Elsword embraced one another, glancing back at the two males sandwiching them and back at each other. The brunette who was with Rena was fed up, and smacked one of them upside the head.

"Leave them alone." She said, only earning a scoff from the boy. He placed his arm on Rena's shoulder and pulled her away from Elsword before wrapping his arm around her waist. Rena's eyes reflecting actual fear, and Elsword was the same as the other did the same to him.

"Pl...ase...le...t...me...go..." Rena managed to choke out. Elsword was angry, furious as the delinquent held the shivering elf tighter.

"So jittery, you cold?" The bastard whispered in Rena's ear.

"Leave her alone." Elsword said meekly, keeping up the act despite the current situation. He was cut off as the boy holding him covered his mouth. Just as things were about to get ugly, the curtains parted, and a look of relief came over Rena. Raven was standing there, arms crossed and not pleased.

"Let them go assholes." She demanded coldly. The one holding Rena got up, the girl next to him quickly making sure Rena was alright.

"What you say?"

"I said, let them go assholes. Now that is changed to let her go asshole." Raven looked at the other student who still had his hand over Elsword's mouth. Raven was surprised Elsword was able to make himself seem so scared and weak when no doubt he could have taken care of this problem before it began. The one holding Elsword grinned.

"Make me."

"Alright." Raven's claw was suddenly wrapped around the neck of the man standing in front of her, and she tossed him out of the booth. As she did the same to the second one who had yet to do anything, Elsword heard an electrical sound, and the delinquent holding him went limp. He pushed him off and scurried over to Rena. There was a commotion outside the booth, and they heard the door slam shut. A few other girls came into the booth to see what happened, and seemed to be friends of the two currently in here.

"What happened?!"

"Shh!" They shushed the newcomers as Rena and Elsword cowered in each other's arms. The two original guests rubbed them gently.

"It's alright, they're gone." Slowly, as the new guests sat down, Rena and Elsword separated. Elsword wanted to separate entirely, but Rena held him fast. _She must have been really scared. Wait, don't get distracted, keep up the act._

"What's your name?"

"E-Elsword..."

"Rena..." The girls sighed, completely in love with how seemingly defenseless both were, feeling and urge to protect them.

"You two okay?" Rena parted slightly, both sitting by themselves now.

"Y-Yeah...I was just...so scared." Rena said sheepishly. Elsword just shifted where he sat. The girl next to him began to reach out her hand.

"Can I?" Elsword looked up at her.

"O-Okay...but be gentle..." He said softly, barely audible. The auburn haired girl gently caressed Elsword's cheek.

"Oh, your skin is so smooth." Elsword blushed.

"T-T-Thank you..." One of the other girls, with bright orange hair, squealed.

"Oh my El you're so cute. I just wanna kiss you and hold you tight!" Elsword looked at Rena, wondering if Rena would do something like this. Elsword couldn't get a hint, so just chose to stay nervous.

"K-Kiss? I've never...kissed someone...before." The girl seemed like she had done something wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't steal that from you, don't you worry. But..." The ginger blushed, "Can I hug you?"

"S-Sure..." Elsword, instead of holding his arms out, tightened up. The ginger slowly moved to him, and gently wrapped her arms around Elsword, "You're...warm." Elsword whispered.

"Oh you're just delicious!" The girl tried to keep herself calm, not wanting to scare Elsword away. All the girls sighed as the bell rang.

"That was kinda scary, but I hope the rest of the day goes better." They looked at both of them.

"If you need any help, call for us m'kay?"

"Okay..." The guests left the booth, and Elsword sighed.

"That was crazy. I'm sorry I didn't help you right away Rena."

"It's okay...Raven always know when something is happening." Rena seemed a lot calmer now. Then she seemed to get an idea, "Why don't you spend the next session with Raven?"

"Y-You sure?" Raven seemed like a tough person to imitate, and then Rena remembered something.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I always forget for some reason that Raven's kind of just the bouncer for the club." Rena giggled gently, "I suggest you go and see Eve next then, or maybe have a talk with Aisha to get her word in on this."

"Mind if I stay here for the break? I want to learn more about you." Elsword liked how welcoming Ara was, and Rena seemed like such a nice person despite her strangely selective nervousness. Rena smiled, and poured two cups of tea for them.

"Well, as you realize I'm an elf."

"Yeah, why are you in Hamel?"

"I left home a long time ago. I longed to see the world, to see if what everyone said of humans was right." She looked at Elsword, "I can tell that they were wrong. Well, on most accounts."

"Well, everyone has something bad about them, as an individual and as a race." Rena knew Elsword was referring to the dark elves.

"True. I came to Hamel for a special reason. When I was in Altera, I met Chung in the city. I was being careless and got hit by their car. I had a broken leg, and Chung insisted I stay in the castle with them until I was healed. During my stay, she asked me so many questions about elves, and offered me a place to stay in the city. So I live with her in the castle, her mother giving me the position of a teacher to tell her about elven lore."

"Sounds like a busy life." Rena smiled.

"I choose when I have my lessons, so it's just whenever Chung has a question basically."

"I see."

"You should get to Eve's booth. Easy to find, it's the largest." Elsword nodded, and got up to leave, "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Later." Elsword left the tent and made his way through the crowd. He looked over all the tents, and found the biggest one. It was the furthest away, and he had to move through more people to get to it. All the while they were commenting on his appearance.

"Damn, they're right. She is good looking." Elsword heard one of the guys whisper, and noticed a group of three male students were following him. Elsword hoped they didn't do anything, as Raven wasn't in sight. Luckily, he reached Eve's booth and quickly went through the curtains. Eve calmly looked up at him.

"Ah, Elsword. I was expecting you. Come, sit down." Elsword sat down, and Eve poured another cup of tea and handed it to him, "So, you will be impersonating me next I see."

"I guess." Eve sighed.

"Not 'I guess' Elsword. 'Indeed' is what you say. You must be as professional as you can to be able to seem similar to me." Elsword knew what Eve meant, he had to act the way he did during formal parties. After all, he did attend the royal party the night prior with his sister, along with the other nobles. No doubt Eve was there as well.

"I see. Thank you Eve; I will keep that in mind." Elsword adopted his high-class personality on a dime.

"Very good. Oh, Elsword, your shoes are loose." Eve bent down and began to fix the problem, drawing the gazes of the guests outside.

"Oh Eve, you don't need to bother with that." Elsword said, feeling quite uncomfortable with this position.

"Please Elsword; you must look the part, every single part. After all..." Eve finished her work and came up and cupped his face, bringing hers closer, "Surely you don't wish to look anything less than your best?" The guests watching erupted with squeals of delight. Elsword smiled.

"You're right Eve, thank you for your generosity." They heard the bell ring once more, and Elsword prepared for his next round of guests.


	4. Quality Teasing

**Vayne: Blazing Heart, you are correct. This is based off of Ouron High School Host Club, and despite what you all think, this isn't going to turn into a harem...probably. Hell I don't know! I'm not even sure if there's gonna be lemon yet XD It's gonna be a surprise for all of us :P**

* * *

Chapter Four: Quality Teasing

Elsword and Eve sat patiently as the large booth filled with guests. A few males were present, but seemed much more respectable than the others Elsword had run into. After all, they were requesting a session with Eve, and no doubt she was well known given the way she carried herself.

"Lady Eve, it is a pleasure to see you again." One of the boys said pleasantly.

"I beg forgiveness, but I do not quite recall who you are."

"That is alright, my family is not as well known as yours. Just a known medical industry. I was at the party last night with my family, and we talked briefly." Eve closed her eyes as she nodded her head slightly.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Eve clapped her hands once, and the curtains parted as two strange servants entered. Elsword stared at them in confusion as they poured tea for the others, then stood on the sides of the entrance curtain and waited for any other orders. Eve noticed Elsword's expression, "Ah yes, you have not met my guardians yet. This is Ophelia and Oberon, my faithful servants." Ophelia, the maid, slightly nodded her head at her name, while Oberon performed a dignified bow at his. _They're Nasod, so Eve must be to. I wouldn't have guessed, she's so human in appearance._

"Oh?" One of the girls voiced her interest, "You aren't a member Elsword?" Elsword shook his head.

"No, I am indeed a member. However, I was recruited quite recently, and I'm still coming to grips with everything."

"Is that why you were in Ara's booth?" Elsword nodded.

"Aisha thought that exposing myself to the other members as they worked would help me come up with my own style." Some of the girls sighed.

"I'd say you're fine anyway you act." The girl next to him said softly. Elsword lifted the girl's chin with his finger.

"But do we not all wear a mask to obscure who we truly are? What if I wear a lie out of embarrassment of who I am?" The girl's face flooded with crimson and she stuttered as she tried to speak. Eve smiled slightly. _Elsword seems to have gotten the drift._ Elsword smiled warmly and released the girl, who remained star-struck.

"Were you at the party last night Elsword?" One of the other boys asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Yes, I went with my sister."

"Strange, I don't remember seeing you." Elsword was in the main hall the whole time, but quickly lied.

"That does not surprise me; I spent most of the party in the garden."

"You like flowers?" Elsword seemed to have captured the girls' attention, and Eve graciously took dominion over the men so Elsword could practice.

"Somewhat, I admit I find them very soothing."

"What kind of flowers do you like?" Another girl asked him.

"I'm not sure to be frank. I've never thought about it." Elsword began to think, mostly to get some peace and quiet, "I think one of my favorites is a hibiscus."

"Hibiscus?" The girls seemed confused.

"It's a rare flower that grows in the forest of Ruben."

"Have you been there before?" Elsword looked down, sighing.

"Yes, those were simpler days." Eve turned at this, interested.

"I sense there is a story here." Elsword smiled, he might as well tell them.

"Me and my family weren't always nobles. We lived in Ruben when I was born, working as a small profit smithy. My father worked every day, sometimes not leaving the anvil until the morning came and my sister took the hammer from him by force. We had a simple little house on the outskirts of town by a small river where I, my sister, my mother and father, and my late grandfather lived."

"How did you come to live here?" One of the boys, his hair a light grey shading, asked.

"As we began to make more money, we moved to Elder. We struggled at first, and I was still very young, only about three years old when we moved there. Soon after we began to get recognition, my grandfather passed away during the night." The girls sighed, on holding Elsword's hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Elsword smiled.

"As he told me and my family, don't be sorry. I recall the exact words he said to us. "Now don't you be crying my dears. I've lived a good long life, and I have no regrets. It's time I reunite with dear Hika up in the sky." I stayed up with him all night, eventually falling sleep. When I woke up, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face."

"I'm glad he passed away easily." Eve said.

"What happened after?" One of the girls pressed, wanting to deviate from this sad topic.

"A few years after my grandfather's passing, we received a letter from the capital. It was a request for weapons and armor for the army, and my entire family worked hard to fill the order. My hands were so sore from handling hot metal and dipping it in water. A week after that, we had another message, in person. The captain of the brigade who made the request was so impressed by the quality that he brought it to the queen who sent us the offer to live in the city as a supplier for the army. We gladly took the offer, and after a quick packing and a short visit back to Ruben to say our farewells, we left for our new home."

"You said you were at the party with your sister, what about your parents?" Elsword sighed, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"My parents both passed away a few years ago from sickness. My sister had only just graduated from this very academy, and quickly took over the business. It was hard, but we managed."

"That's a touching story." Eve said. They looked up as the bell rang once more.

"Thanks for the story Elsword; I hope we get to see each other again."

"I look forward to it." Elsword watched the guests leave, then sighed.

"It must have been hard for you." Eve said as she rubbed Elsword's shoulder.

"When will this day be over? It feels like forever." Eve giggled.

"It seems to me you're quite the natural at this Elsword." Elsword blushed slightly.

"S-Shut up Eve! It's not like I enjoy this!" Elsword looked away, making Eve giggle further. They turned to look as the curtains parted and Chung walked in.

"Hey guys." Chung sat down next to Elsword, "Any interesting clients Eve?"

"Not really." She said indifferently, "You?"

"A few. I got to tease some of the boys real good." Chung looked at Elsword, "How you doing?"

"It's awkward, but I don't have a choice."

"Want to come to my booth next?" Elsword didn't know what to say, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I...I guess so." Chung got up, pulling Elsword to his feet.

"Let's go then, I'm going to teach how to tease like a pro." Elsword blushed as Chung pulled him though the crowd, soon arriving at Chung's booth. It was much more lavishly decorated than the others, even Eve's. The seats were more like a curved bed than a bench like the other booths. Chung sat down, and made herself comfortable.

"So...what now?" Elsword sat down next to her, quite nervous.

"First, look at your dress; see how to can show yourself off. The best part of teasing as a hostess is the boys know they can't touch you." Elsword looked at the dress he was forced into. It was smooth and slim, not a lot of ruffles or layers, and was split on one side. Chung's was similar, but fairly shorter. Chung noticed him looking at the split, "You can use the split to show off your thigh, just pull it up like so..." Chung demonstrated, making Elsword blush as she exposed her soft, white skin. Chung smirked, "Like what you see?" Chung traced her thigh with her fingertip.

"A-Anything else?" Elsword changed the topic.

"Not so fast, let's see you do it. Don't worry about being seen, my curtains are thicker due to how I work." Elsword sighed, and mimicked the same action Chung did. Chung smiled, "How is it that your body is so feminine? If I only saw your legs, I'd never think you were a guy!"

"I don't know..." Elsword replied in all honesty. Chung smiled.

"Well, that's a minor detail. Now, here are some other things. You can bat your eyelashes at them, give them an inviting smile, even get real close to them." Chung moved closer to Elsword, and traced his chin with her finger, "Get in their ear, and whisper the final blow." She breathed into Elsword's ear.

"O-O-Ok-k-k-kay..." Chung couldn't stop herself from giggling as Elsword's face was as red as his hair. Chung smiled again.

"Now, some of the boys might run out and we'll get new guests coming in, but don't take that as a bad thing. I always try to make them flee in embarrassment. My top record for one session is eight boys and one girl." Chung acted like this was a game, and it was in a sense. Elsword would never have assumed this side of Chung when they bumped into each other at the party. It was no surprise Chung didn't remember him as they only gave their names briefly. The bell rang again, and Chung made sure she looked her best, "Okay here we go. Remember, be sexy." Elsword forced the blush from his face, and leaned back on the comfy seat, crossing his legs. Being with these unique girls made him realize just how feminine he looked. Chung was right; his legs were just as smooth as hers. The booth filled, Elsword was surprised that it was mostly men given who owned the booth. Chung and Elsword sat close together, just the way they sat showing their curves. A few boys began to enter, and quickly changed their minds as they saw the princess sitting in such a position. At the end, there was an even amount of girls and boys, and the two sat up straighter, "Welcome to my booth everyone."

"Thank you." They replied. Elsword didn't know what to say.

"Did any of you attend the party last night?" Chung asked, and several nodded, "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"The food was wonderful." Elsword commented.

"The chef worked all day preparing." Chung said, smiling warmly. Elsword noticed one of the girls in the booth was there with Eve the last session.

"Do you two know each other?" The girl asked, and Elsword decided to take advantage of this.

"Know each other? I'd say we know one another quite well." Elsword leaned into Chung, placing his hand on her hips. Chung's eyes spoke for themselves. 'Yeah, that's it.' they said.

"How long has it been?" Elsword forgot that Chung didn't know his story, but the one girl present did.

"Ever since me and my family moved here several years ago." Chung played along perfectly, remembering that Elsword's family worked for the crown.

"Oh yes. I remember those nights when we would sneak out of the castle to the meadow." Chung placed her hand on Elsword's cheek, "Do you remember?"

"Like it was yesterday." He leaned forward, bending Chung back and their lips close together. A couple boys quickly left the booth, replaced by a pair of girls.

"I hated it when you didn't show." Chung pouted, "But, at least I always had someone else to run to."

"And whenever you did run, I felt so lonely." Elsword whispered as he rubbed the back of his hand against Chung's cheek. The girls couldn't contain themselves anymore and squealed in delight at the display. Elsword and Chung sat up straight, then both turned to the two remaining boys next to them. Chung smelled the nervous male's hair.

"Mmm...reminds me of caramel." Chung subtly raised her dress, showing off her thigh and sending the poor boy into a state of confusion. Elsword played his cards, knowing how to make a man uncomfortable. He hugged his prey's arm tightly, rubbing it in his hands.

"Such strong arms...I wonder how they'd feel." With no subtly at all, Elsword raised his dress like Chung did, and both boys ran out of the booth red of face. Everyone in the booth, including Elsword, giggled.

"That was fun." Chung said, sighing.

"Did you see their cheeks?" Elsword said, continuing the laughter. They moved on to the girls, chatting about small things. Then one of the guests pointed at Elsword's hair.

"Why is there a black spot there?" She asked, and Elsword looked at Chung, his expression sad. The girl from Eve's booth saw it, and knew another story was on its way.

"I've said this quite recently but I used to live in Elder as a child. One day, when my father said he did not need our help at the forge, me and my sister Elesis went exploring in the woods near our hometown of Ruben. We ran through the trees, chasing one another when we somehow got separated. I was so young, only about five years old, and called for my sister as I walked through the woods. Without her there I felt so small and scared. I heard something, and the next thing I knew I was on the floor, blood running down my face from a wound." Elsword pointed to the black spot, "A wolf found me, and would have killed me if a friend from Ruben hadn't found me. He took care of the wolf, being the combat instructor at the village, and helped me find my sister. The blood stained my hair, and it never went away. It's a part of my hair color now." Elsword covered the patch with his hand and smiled, "My grandfather always said it should make me feel special, not different."

"You must have been so scared." Chung said, and pulled him close to her, "If only I had been there." Elsword took his practice from Rena and Ara to make himself as tiny as possible.

"If only...You would have saved me, my knight in shining armor." As they gazed into each other's eyes, the girls shrieked with happiness. The bell rang once more, making the guests pout as they left the booth. Elsword finally let his blush surface, and moved away from Chung. She laughed loudly.

"You were simply amazing Elsword!"

"I'm so sorry for acting in such a manner. I swear I wasn't taking-" Chung pressed her finger against his lips.

"Shh...it was fun. Well, looks like you're last session is with Aisha, and then we have the mingling before we're done." Elsword sighed. The day was nearly done, and then he'd get to go home. This couldn't be over sooner, even though he knew he'd have to return the next day for another round, for the rest of the year. He sighed; it was going to be a long time indeed.


	5. Breaking News

**Vayne: Okay, just so you know I might be basing some chapters/parts off certain episodes. You guys know what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Breaking News

Elsword left Chung's booth, and wandered through the crowd to the window. He could see a vast garden maze, and many students wandering within. He could see Raven behind him though the reflection in the glass, and could see she was making sure no one approached him so Elsword could get some time to himself.

"Thanks." Elsword whispered under his breath. He ran over what was supposedly left. _So I have to sit through one last session with Aisha and then there's some type of mass session I guess. _Elsword looked around the room, inspecting it more closely. On one half of the room was the booths and the other side had a variety of tables and chairs, no doubt where the last part would take place. He sighed, if only he hadn't been curious. But then he remembered something from ages past, "Maybe Grandpa was right..." Elsword said to himself.

"Right about what?" Elsword jumped as he heard Aisha's voice behind him.

"Ah!" Elsword placed a hand on his chest, trying to steady his breathing, "Aisha you scared the crap out of me." Aisha smiled.

"Well, come on." Elsword was confused, "We're starting to mingle."

"Already? But Chung said-"

"She's a tease, like I said. Be careful believing her, Elsword." Elsword sighed. _I was framed, damn it._ Solemnly, Elsword got up and walked with Aisha and Raven to the other side of the hall. Aisha walked off and Raven brought Elsword to one of the tables. As Raven sat down with him, he noticed that the others were also grouped up. Rena and Chung sat together, and Ara and Aisha at another table. Eve sat alone, accompanied by her servants. _Either she always sat by herself, or my sudden recruitment threw off their pairs._ Elsword wanted to ask Raven what he had to do, but a pair of girls came to their table and sat down. Gradually, as Oberon and Ophelia set out tea and sweets on the tables, the crowd split into groups and surrounded the tables, some standing, some sitting. After the refreshments were set Oberon went to get more chairs, and the groups began to talk.

"So Raven, what do you like to do in your spare time?" A girl with dark blonde hair inquired.

"Practicing my sword work." Elsword looked at her.

"You fight?" The girls seemed shocked.

"You didn't know?" Elsword shook his head.

"I only joined recently." Elsword said.

"Raven's the champion of the capital free-style combat tournament for several years." One of the girls explained. Raven was silent, simply taking a sip of tea.

"I see." Elsword said. _No wonder she's the bouncer during the sessions._

"What about you Elsword? Do you train?" The girls pressed for information, surprising him slightly.

"W-Well, I practice with my sister a lot, we both use great swords, but I have a twist to it." Raven raised an eye brow, intrigued.

"Oh, how?" The girls continued their questioning.

"I received a gift from my late grandfather, an ancient artifact he found on his travels when he was young. It's a scabbard called Conwell, and I can use it to summon swords at will." Elsword was proud of his fighting style, and the girls voiced their awe.

"Do you like music?" It seems that Elsword had caught the girls' attention, their gazes focused on him.

"Not really, I'm not much of a music person."

"What about art?" Another girl asked as Elsword got himself a slice of the vanilla cake that Oberon had set out.

"Hmm...it depends on the art style I guess."

"What style do you like?" Elsword ate as he thought.

"Well, I do like art that represents the supernatural."

"Did you say...supernatural?" Elsword jumped as it felt suddenly cold, and the room seemed to dim. Looking over his shoulder he saw the door was cracked open and that girl from homeroom with the black cloak was peaking her head into the room. On her hand was a strange looking cat hand-puppet, "Then you should join the Dark Arts club. We specialize in the occult, and dabble in forbidden lore, technology, and magic." Elsword, as well as the other guests, were gradually losing their nerve as the strange individual drew closer to him, "All new members get a complimentary curse-doll, Bvecko." The dark student held up the hand-puppet. Elsword wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what. Raven then pointed her claw at the girl, and shined a bright light at her face. The stranger turned and fled, screaming, "Murderers!" The door slammed shut, and Elsword looked at Raven as the other groups returned to their conversations.

"What...was that?"

"Add Kim Kanazaku." Raven said, "Heir of the Kanazaku family and victim of Photophobia."

"Oh, so that's why she reacted that way to the light." Elsword then had another question, "Why does your arm have a flashlight?"

"Utility." Was all Raven said, but Elsword felt it was specifically designed to deal with Add. Elsword sighed, and discarded the concept of what had just happened.

"Anyway, ignoring that." Elsword said absent mindedly.

"So, what's your favorite food?" One of the girls asked, trying to get things going again.

"Anything that's meat." Elsword said, sighing, "My mom made the beast steaks..." Elsword's mouth watered at the memory.

"What about sweets?"

"Caramel is nice I guess." Elsword said, taking another bite of cake. One of the girls pointed at him.

"Oh, you have some cream on your cheek."

"Oh, tha-Ah!" Elsword gasped as Raven took his chin and licked his cheek clean of the cream. Elsword blushed, and the girls erupted with squeals after a moment's silence, "Could've gotten it myself..." Elsword mumbled, furthering the girls' excitement at Elsword's shyness. Elsword got up.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm so sore, been sitting for so long." Elsword said. He looked over as he heard a clatter, and saw Rena and Chung with a platter and cutlery on the floor. Chung looked quite upset.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rena! I didn't mean to drop it!" Chung seemed about ready to cry. Rena cupped her face.

"Chung, you know I don't mind. After all, when ever I've dropped something you've always given me nothing but love." Rena spoke softly, a different person from earlier as she stared into Chung's eyes.

"Oh Rena...you're such a good friend." The girls watching sighed, some sitting down from the spectacle. Aisha came up to Elsword.

"We all have our special traits Elsword." Aisha explained, knowing Elsword was curious, "Rena and Chung depict a close bond of friends, a teacher and her student only just remaining so."

"Like forbidden love?" Elsword asked.

"I guess, not exactly forbidden. I'd say if it was you and Chung it would be forbidden." Aisha smirked, "Now there's a thought." Elsword sighed. _How many times can I screw myself over in one day?_ Everyone looked up as the bell sounded the end of school. Elsword relished the clang, the sound of heaven to his eats. Everyone slowly left the hall, saying goodbye to the hostess club.

"Nice job everyone!" Ara said energetically, jumping at Raven and hugging her tightly, "Did you have fun Raven?"

"Mmhmm." Raven nodded. Elsword began to sneak off to the changing room to get out of the dress when Aisha stopped him.

"Not so fast Elsword. A few things." Elsword turned to look at her, and saw Aisha was counting off her fingers, "One, you'll have to wear a female uniform from now on." Elsword felt his heart crack, how would he explain this to Elesis? "Two, you have to practice putting on a dress by yourself, Eve will find you some dresses by tomorrow." Elsword saw Eve writing a list and giving it to Ophelia, "Three, don't be late, or we'll add on to how much you owe us for that vase." Elsword slumped, Ara hopping over to him and poking him, "Four, you can't pull off the shy act all the time, you'll have to be real forward sometimes or we'll also add money to your debt."

"Forward?" Elsword groaned.

"Be sexy." Chung said, "The girls come here for something they can't get from the boys, so we act in certain ways."

"That's right." Aisha said, and pointed at Ara, "Ara is the cute, innocent one, for those who just want someone adorable. Raven is the quiet, strong type. Rena is the vulnerable type, compelling others to want to protect her. Chung is the 'forbidden fruit' type. Eve is the sophisticated, cool type. And I'm similar to you, just doing what we feel like doing. Although I have an idea for you."

"And...what's that?" Elsword asked, expecting the worst.

"The girl other's feel sadness for. Everyone told me about your story with your grandfather and the black patch. Every group needs that darker quality, someone who goes through trials and makes others feel sympathy for. But..." Aisha smiled, "You decide how you want to act."

"What about when you were paired? You said Rena and Chung were like a teacher and student love?" Aisha smacked her fist against her hand.

"That reminds me!" _Shit..._ Elsword groaned, "Chung! You and Elsword can pair up as well."

"Like how?" Chung asked, curious.

"The forbidden fruit! You're crazy for each other, but you can't be together so you relish every moment you share here!" Aisha proclaimed passionately. Chung smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" Chung winked at Elsword.

"Ugh...what about the others?"

"Well, the other main one is Ara and Raven, and Raven pretty much did what she does with Ara to you today."

"You mean that cream thing?" Raven nodded slightly, "Why do you act like that with Ara?"

"You don't know?" Elsword turned to Eve, "Raven's family has long been the protectors for the Haan family. That is until their family became joined by marriage, so they're actually related." Elsword gaped as he stared at the two in question. He would have never guessed. He turned to see Oberon hand him a bag.

"Your new uniforms, and some dresses to take home and practice with. Just to make sure, you should dress like a girl in town too." Aisha said, and Elsword slumped.

"Am I just going to wear this dress home?" Elsword hated it. The slim dress was tight on his waist, and the heels made his ankles ache.

"Yep! Good luck telling your sister!" Ara and Raven left the hall, heading for home. Aisha however, hooked Elsword's arm.

"Let's go!"

"Huh?"

"I live on the same street as you Elsword, I followed you this morning! I'll help you tell your sister."

"No!" Elsword reeled back, "If Elesis knows I racked up this kind of dept she'll kill me!"

"We don't have to mention the debt was that big, we'll just say you did break something slightly expensive, but we can replace it. For your punishment, you're in the club. Sound good?" Elsword sighed.

"Well...if it was replaced I guess my sis won't beat me too badly..."

"I'd say she'd get enough from just seeing you in a dress all the time." Elsword groaned. Aisha began to pull him to the door, "Well, let's go!"

* * *

Elsword couldn't hide his embarrassment as the people at the market looked at him strangely, wondering why he was cross dressing. Aisha walked with him happily, not minding the gazes of others. As they walked, Aisha talked quite a bit, trying to cheer him up. Elsword just slouched further at what Aisha said.

"Oh, we do role playing stuff as well, like dressing up." Elsword covered his face. _This can't get any worse._

"Elsword?" Elsword froze. _Of course it can!_ Slowly, Elsword turned around to see Elesis, with a basket of groceries, staring at him quite perplexed. Aisha hopped over to her.

"Hi! Are you Elesis?"

"Y-Yes? Why is-"

"I'll explain in private, can we go to your house? I live on the same street."

"Are you Elsword's classmate?" Aisha shrugged.

"In a sense, you'll see." Elesis was still very confused, but walked with them back to the mansion. As they stepped inside, Elesis quickly dismissed the servants who greeted them, not wanting questions she couldn't answer herself. Elesis led Aisha to the lounge, and they all sat down. There was a long silence.

"So...why is my brother in a dress?" Elesis looked at the bag Elsword had, "And holding a bag of female uniforms?"

"Well, I know you went to the academy so you know the first day of school everyone just wanders right?" Elesis nodded, "Well, Elsword was looking around and wandered into our club room, but we weren't there yet. When we got there, we startled him and he accidentally knocked over a decorative vase. Chung liked that vase, but we could replace it. Since we had to punish him, we forced him to join our club for his stay at the school."

"And this club is...what exactly?" Elesis continued to stare at Elsword.

"A Hostess club." Aisha said, "We entertain the other students, girls...and boys." Aisha said with a smirk, "The other students already thought Elsword was a girl, and I can understand why."

"Please shut up..." Elsword groaned.

"I know what you mean." Elsword gave up as his own sister seconded Aisha's comment.

"Since the entire school thinks he is a girl, and he was quite the hit I might add, we need him to be a girl from now on, even in public in case one of the students sees him. He'll also need to learn to get into a dress by himself."

"Alright." Elesis smiled, "You're so lucky Elsword! Your school term looks like it's going to be a hell of a lot more fun than mine was!"

"Hurray..." Elsword just wanted to sleep, and after Elesis and Aisha spent several hours talking, he was finally able to.


	6. Special Arrangements

Chapter Six: Special Arrangements

Elsword did not sleep well. It was the second day of school, the first day of serious school, and he had to go as a girl. Sitting up and looking at the clock across from his bed, he saw he had plenty of time to get ready. He sighed, and got out of bed. In his night wear, he made his way down the hall to his sister's room, and knocked on the door. After hearing a slight ruffling, the door opened. Elesis's hair was flopped over her eyes, and pointing every which direction. Elsword resisted the urge to laugh, which was easy considering how embarrassed and ashamed he was.

"What is it...?" Elesis groaned, still tired. Elsword looked at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

"I kinda...need help getting ready." Elesis stared at him in confusion, then remembered yesterday. She patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Elsword; I'll give you some help. It's time to embrace your femininity!" Elsword blushed.

"Shut up!" He grumbled. Elesis just smiled at him.

"I'm just kidding Elsword. Who knows? This could be fun." Elesis pushed him down the hall back to his room, and Elsword took out the girl's school uniform. Elesis stared at it.

"Something wrong?" Elsword asked.

"Are you sure that's the school uniform?" Elsword, for the first time, actually looked at the dress. She was right; it was significantly different than the basic uniform. Unlike the plain, simple dresses the other girls wore; it was a light, faded blue with elaborate silver decorations on the rim.

"It's what they gave me; maybe it's special for the club members." Elsword sighed.

"Probably." Elesis took the dress, examining it, "At least it's simple to put on. Just a zipper. See?" Elesis peeled back part of the fabric, revealing the zipper underneath.

"Okay, I can probably put that on myself." Elesis looked at the other dresses the hostess club had given Elsword.

"Those on the other hand...you will definitely need help with."

"I think Aisha just gave me those for appearances on days off." Elsword sighed, "Like I'll be out and about unless I have to." He grumbled.

"Remember Elsword," Elesis began, "We still have duties to uphold."

"You know that if I have to go we have to make it seem that I was a girl all along right?" Elsword said blatantly, catching Elesis off guard. She hadn't thought of that. She sighed.

"Just think about it alright? Remember what gramps said. 'Perhaps you're-'"

"I know Elesis." Elsword cut her off, "I'll give it some thought, but...oh crap."

"What?"

"What are we gonna do for gym? I can't use the girl's dressing room." Elesis closed her eyes in thought. While she was thinking, Elsword quickly put on the dress, thankful that it wasn't as tight as the one he wore before.

"I'll come with you to school; we'll make arrangements for this." Elsword raised an eye.

"You're going to arrange for me to practice my swordsmanship at school aren't you?" Elesis nodded.

"Problem?"

"Nah." _Maybe it'll help with the club._

"You get going okay?" Elesis said as she looked at the clock, "I'll bring your things to school and arrange for your modification." Elsword nodded, and as he went to the door, it opened.

"Lord Els-" The maid stopped midsentence, caught off guard and unsure how to continue. Elsword sighed.

"Yes?"

"That young lady from yesterday is waiting for you at the door; she said she's your schoolmate?"

"Aisha..." Elsword grumbled, "Alright, I'm off to school anyway."

"Have a...nice day mi'lord." The maid curtsied as Elsword walked off, and turned as Elesis approached.

"Please get Elsword's armor and weapons ready and in the car. I need to speak with the school management for special arrangements."

"Very well ma'am." The maid hurried off, and Elesis went to go get dressed.

Elsword hurried through the mansion to the front door, constantly drawing confused stares from the servants. As he walked he thought to himself. Despite everyone teasing him, they were right. _I am pretty girlish I guess._ Elsword's thought was concreted as he walked by a large mirror, showing his entire form. He stopped and stared at himself. The dress, over-elaborate compared to the simple white gowns the other students wore, was loose past his waist, swaying in the nearly nonexistent breeze. The blue silk was thick, yet smooth. The heels that came with it were lower to the floor, reducing strain on his ankles. Elsword was surprised at the first thing that came to mind when he saw himself. _I...look pretty attractive._ Elsword shook his head furiously, how could he think something like that? He turned away from the mirror, resisting the strange urge to glance back at the glass, and hurried down the remainder of the hall to the front door. Elsword's personal butler, Nisho, opened the door for him without so much as a second glance at Elsword's clothes. He knew Elsword was uncomfortable with it all, and was dignified enough to not act like anything was wrong.

"Please, enjoy your day sir." He said as Elsword walked by.

"Thank you Nisho." Elsword stepped outside and saw Aisha, who was wearing an identical uniform to the one Elsword wore, tapping her foot on the floor.

"About time Elsword! Damn, you look good!" Elsword was quiet, not bothering to tell Aisha to back off, and they simply walked to school. Aisha looked at Elsword's empty hands, "Where's your bag?"

"I was in such a hurry to go home yesterday I left it in my locker." Elsword said, "I don't have anything in it anyway."

"If you're smart enough to get such high comments from Chung and her family, I assume you don't need it." Elsword looked at her, "Chung's family has apparently been watching you carefully, they're amazed with your progress. Chung has told me all about your achievements, impressive for a boy."

"I'm flattered." Elsword said irritably, obviously not wanting to have this conversation. Aisha changed topics.

"Okay, some things you should know. First, you'll only have two classes a day."

"Two? But that's only half the day." Elsword knew he had four classes, the first being homeroom, per day.

"The last half is spend in the club room getting ready for the opening. Every day, don't be late." Aisha looked him up and down, "But what are you going to do for gym?"

"My sister is going to take care of that. She's going to arrange for me to just practice my fighting during gym."

"That should draw some guests." Aisha mused, then looked at Elsword, "You'll be happy to know we've been thinking about being an all girls club."

"Why?" Elsword didn't care, but was curious.

"Mostly whenever we get guys coming in we have some trouble, like what happened yesterday with you and Rena." Elsword shivered at the memory, "So, Chung was talking with some of the other girls, and encouraged them to make their own hostess club for the boys. We'll still take some of the boys we like, the nice ones who don't start anything, but mostly girls."

"Phew..." Elsword sighed as they finally reached the school gates and walked onto campus. He ran over the classes he had. First was homeroom, and then gym, "Oh man...I hope Elesis gets this gym problem sorted out quickly."

"Gym second period?"

"Yeah."

"If she doesn't you'll think of something. Raven has gym with you, so you can probably get some help."

"Help?" Elsword remembered then. Raven spends her free time practicing her swordsmanship as well, so they could practice. Elsword dismissed it, "Ah...I think that's fine." Aisha just smiled.

"Well, I'll see you in the club room after second period Elsword." Aisha skipped off, and Elsword watched as she vanished around the corner of the hall. Despite her teasing and bossy attitude, Aisha was a pretty nice girl. _Come to think of it...all the girls seemed to enjoy my being there, like I was always a member of the group. _He smiled slightly. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Elsword noticed the time, and hurried to his classroom. He made it in the nick of time, and walked over to the seat he had been at the day before. As he was about to pull out the chair, the young boy who was seated next to him got up and pulled it out for him. After he gently sat Elsword down, Elsword flashed a teasing wink at him.

"Thanks." He said, making the generous boy's face flush with red.

"Alright, everyone sit down!" Everyone did so as Ariel stepped into the room, and she quickly looked at Elsword, "I'd first like to congratulate Elsword on that wonderful act of deception yesterday! I had no idea you were a hostess." As Ariel began to clap, others followed and Elsword blushed from their misguided praise. Ariel, after the applause died down, began homeroom.

* * *

Homeroom was boring and tedious, Elsword constantly glancing over at Add who shared homeroom with him. Something about that girl, besides the blatantly obvious, unnerved him greatly. Ariel apparently was immune to the effect, hardly even realizing something was off about the girl. Elsword was walking along the hall to the front doors on his way to gym, and as he walked by the front desk he saw his sister leaving.

"Elesis!" Elsword approached her as his sister turned to look at him, "Everything sorted out?"

"Yes but..."

"What?"

"They insisted that you have to take gym normally today." Elsword's heart sank, "I hope you can work your way out of this yourself Elsword, I tried everything I could to make them turn a blind eye to this." Elsword sighed.

"I'll think of something." Elesis smiled.

"I know you will, you didn't get into this school for nothing." With that, Elesis walked off campus and into the car. Elsword's mind was a storm as he walked along the hall. _How can I get out of this? Think!_

"Elsword?" Elsword jumped as he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Raven standing over him.

"Oh Raven...you startled me."

"You have gym next?" Elsword nodded.

"Yeah...but I have to try to weasel out of it. Elesis already arranged for me to get out of gym, but the board apparently insists I take the first class."

"Guilt the teacher." Raven said blatantly. Elsword blinked, staring at her, "The coach has a strong sense of right and wrong, so make him feel guilty." Raven stopped Elsword suddenly, "We're here."

"Oh, got distracted." Elsword sighed as they walked into the gym instructor's classroom, and sat down together. Elsword was already formulating a plan now that he knew what to do, but as the bell rang and the door on the side to the gymnasium opened, Elsword had grave second thoughts.

"Morning class." A giant of a man stepped into the class, making everyone realize why the doors for this room were so large, "My name's Brengulch, but you can call me coach if you don't want to be on a first name basis. I don't like being call mister, and anyone that does so swims five laps in the pool. Got it?"

"Yes Coach!" Everyone said strongly.

"Speaking of the pool, it's what we're doing today. Everyone go and get changed, look at the charts for your locker codes, yada yada yada." Everyone got up and started looking at the chart, while Elsword remained sitting. Brengulch walked over to him, "Something wrong little lady?"

"Ummm..." Elsword hoped his strategy would work, "I'm afraid of swimming." Everyone else turned at this, interested.

"Oh? How so?" Brengulch seemed to be buying it, so Elsword continued.

"When I was little, about four years old, we went on a vacation to a mountain resort. There was a large river that people liked to swim in. Me and my sister were diving off the rocks into the lake, but when I jumped in my leg got stuck in the rocks at the bottom and I couldn't get loose. I nearly drowned but my father managed to get me free in time." Elsword glanced at the students, seeing some of them somewhat teary eyed at Elsword's misfortune.

"Then why didn't you alert the school?" Brengulch asked.

"Just today my sister came and talked to the board about it, and they've made arrangements for my time in gym, but they still insisted I participate today despite my fear." Glancing up, Elsword was petrified at his teacher's furious expression. _Whoa! He's freaking pissed!_

"Smug rich bastards." He growled, "Forcing someone into something they fear. Don't you worry miss; you're free for the day, just sit on the sidelines with Raven."

"Thank you coach." Elsword wasn't surprised Raven wasn't swimming; she had a mechanical arm after all. Everyone left for the changing rooms, and Raven and Elsword followed Brengulch to the pool. Staying true to his lie, Elsword kept a wide berth from the pool, as if he was scared of falling in. Raven and Elsword sat with one another on the side as Brengulch made the rest of the class swim laps. Elsword yawned, not having gotten a good sleep last night, and unintentionally leaned against Raven as he began to doze off. Raven remained still, allowing Elsword to use her as a pillow. Elsword drifted off to sleep, not thinking about anything in particular as he caught up on some well needed rest.


	7. To Think While You Work

Chapter Seven: To Think While You Work

Elsword twitched in his slumber, and slowly forced his eyes open as the bell rung. The first thing he saw, while he was leaning against Raven's shoulder, was the entire class staring at them in adoration. Elsword sat up right and yawned, stretching as he did so.

"Did you sleep well?" Raven asked, and Elsword decided that since second period was over he was essentially on duty for the club. He smiled lazily at Raven, rubbing his eyes in a childish manner.

"Yeah...Thanks for being my pillow Raven." Elsword said, and the girls watching squealed with delight. Brengulch walked over to them.

"Alright come on, get out of the gym." He grumbled, then stopped as he looked at Elsword, "I understand you two are in that host club type thing right?"

"Yes." Raven nodded.

"Alright, I'll write you two some passes so you don't get in trouble." Elsword and Raven followed Brengulch back into the class, and he quickly wrote them a pass for each one.

"Thank you coach." Elsword said courteously. Suddenly, "Ah!" The next thing Elsword noticed, he was swept from his feet and was being carried in Raven's arms, bridal style.

"Kyah!" The girls squealed, some overcome from the spectacle. Raven's calm expression. Elsword's rosy red cheeks. To top it off, Raven wore a male uniform instead of the club dress Elsword did, no doubt to show how she acted in the club.

"R-Raven?" Elsword was genuinely shocked.

"Get some sleep; I'll take you to the room." Elsword blushed further, the girls going into a state of panic from the beauty of it all.

"I...I..." Elsword was speechless, and slightly angry at Raven for taking advantage of the situation like this. Raven carried him out of the classroom, and proceeded down the hall to the East Wing. As they passed through the crowded halls, Elsword had given in and fallen asleep in Raven's arms. The other students breathed and whispered their affections.

"Raven's so strong."

"Look at Elsword! That cute, sleeping face."

"I just wanna eat her up!" Raven continued through the hall and easily carried Elsword up the stairs.

"Raven!" Raven turned to see Ara running up the stairs to her.

"Shh." Raven shushed Ara as she approached. Ara was confused until she saw Elsword fast asleep.

"Aww...I wanted to play." Ara pouted, and Raven smiled.

"She'll wake up." Raven said, and Ara opened the door to the club room. Aisha and Eve were already inside, apparently going over a large box of costumes.

"That one will be mine." Aisha said as Oberon and Ophelia held up countless outfits, which seemed to be from ancient times before heightened technology.

"I would recommend these for Rena and Chung." Eve said as she held up two identical articles, which resembled what was most likely the garments of princesses.

"Good thinking. Hmm...what about Ara?" Aisha and Eve had yet to realized that Ara, Raven, and Elsword were in the room.

"Perhaps this?" Eve pulled out some manner of jester outfit, "I think it would fit her playful attitude."

"A Jester?!" Aisha and Eve jumped as Ara rushed up to them, "Cool!"

"Holy crap!" Aisha held her chest, "You scared me!" Ara grinned at her innocently.

"What you planning? Huh? Huh?" Ara pestered them, vying for her answer.

"We're going over the costumes we're going to be wearing next week for the flower viewing at the palace. Chung was nice enough to arrange for students to be allowed into the royal garden for our club activities." Eve explained as Aisha regained her composure.

"Cool!" Ara jumped into the air with joy.

"Well, since you're here, go get ready for today. Els-" Aisha stopped mid sentence as she saw Elsword sleeping on one of the couches by a window. As she was admiring the sight, knowing it was probably once in a lifetime, Chung came in from the dressing room.

"All set to-Oh my." Chung stared at Elsword's calm, slumbering face. Everyone was captivated, he already seemed so feminine and when he slept he looked like an angel. Aisha shook her head.

"Okay, so we're just waiting on Rena?" Eve nodded.

"Yes, her class second period today is in the West Wing, so it's natural she'd take some time to get here." Eve explained, and the doors flew open suddenly.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Shh!" Everyone shushed Rena, and she was confused.

"Huh? Why is-" Her gaze fell on Elsword.

"Ngh..." Elsword groaned in his sleep, readjusting his position on the couch and rolling over slightly.

"Awww..." Rena sighed, wooing slightly.

"We should get ready." Raven said quietly; Chung was the only person ready for the rest of the day, her light blue dress's layers poufy and soft. As the others went off to the dressing room, Chung sat down next to Elsword, who had turned his back on the rest of the room and facing the back of the couch.

"He's so cute." Chung breathed, and as she closed her eyes she heard something.

"Grandpa..." Chung's eyes snapped open, and she stared at Elsword, "I didn't mean it...I'm sorry..."

"Elsword's talking in his sleep? It sounds like a bad dream, should I wake him?" Chung didn't want to see a new friend suffering in anyway, and took it upon herself to solve the problem. She gently shook Elsword by the shoulder, "Elsword? Wake up, you have to get ready."

"Mmmm?" Elsword groaned as he sat upright, rubbing his eyes, "Was I really asleep?"

"Yeah, there's still time to get ready. Come on, I'll show you your section of the dressing room." Sleepily, Elsword accompanied Chung to the dressing room. As she opened the door, Elsword could hear the others chatting away. Ignoring the conversations, Elsword was taken to the back corner of the large room, and on a rack with his name on it were several dresses of numerous shades of red. Chung quickly pulled one out for him, "Here you go!"

Elsword stared at the faded crimson fabric. It was smooth and shined slightly in the light. It was tight, no layers, and had a long split on the left side that went from the thigh to the bottom of the dress. On the back was a masterful embroidery of a rose, made with a faded blue thread. Elsword stared at it, and Chung frowned.

"Is it bad? I picked this out from my wardrobe special for you." Elsword blushed.

"Y-Y-You p-picked this out f-from y-your c-c-clothes?" Elsword stuttered madly. He was stunned. _To wear something the princess has possibly worn? I can't!_ Chung pushed the dress towards him.

"Come on! This is one of my favorites." _Favorites?! It's one of her favorites!?_ Elsword felt closer to a panic attack, but knew he had to obey an order from the princess herself.

"O-Okay..." Reluctantly, Elsword took the dress and went into the dressing booth, pulling the curtain over, "Can't believe I'm doing this." As he took off his shirt, something landed on his face, "Gah!?"

"Sorry! It's the accessories for it." _Accessories?_ Elsword took the object off his head, and stared at his hand. It was a pair of black elbow gloves and stockings, as well as a red crystal hair clip. He looked down to see Chung push a pair of dark red heels under the curtain. He felt like his heart as destroyed. _Another long day._ He grumbled under his breath, and finished putting on the ensemble.

"Come out! I wanna see!" Ara was outside as well, and Elsword assumed the others were as well. Elsword sighed, and pulled the curtains to the side.

"Is this really necessary?" Elsword complained as he stepped out of the booth. Everyone stared at him, "What?"

"You look amazing!" Rena complimented.

"You're so pretty!" Ara jumped at him, and held him tightly.

"I should have you try on some of my other clothes, you look nice in them." Chung began to think what she should bring tomorrow.

"Nice Elsword!" Aisha chimed, "You're going to be getting attention today!" Elsword sighed.

"When do we start?" They all looked up as the bell rang.

"We start now." Aisha replied, and left the dressing room. Everyone left as well, and Elsword saw that they had put together a new booth for him to work in. The curtains were a light shade of red, and as he stepped inside he saw that the seats were similar to Chung's, and were more like a bed than seats. Elsword sat down and made himself comfortable while the others got set up themselves. All set to go, he gave the thumbs up to Raven, and was followed by the others. Everyone was ready, and Raven opened the doors.

While Raven had left to get the tea, the girls who entered the large hall looked over the booths, Elsword's booth in particular. Elsword sat, legs crossed, looking out the slim crack between the entrance curtains and smiled at a few girls who peeked their heads in. He shook his finger at them.

"No peeking!" He teased. The girls moved back as Raven came in. She silently set out the tea, and as the girls began to contemplate going inside he realized everyone was ready.

"Should we go in?"

"She seems so nice!"

"That dress looks amazing." Elsword smiled.

"Come in ladies, I won't bite." Elsword joked, and it managed to lull a couple girls inside. Elsword seemed to give off a sense of comfort, confidence, and desire to the other girls. He recognized one of them.

"Hello again Elsword." She greeted him. It was one of the girls who had been there when he and Rena were put into a very nasty situation.

"I remember you from yesterday, thanks for your support; it meant a lot to me and Rena."

"They were jerks; it was the only thing I could do." She replied sweetly. Elsword smiled.

"I thank you all the same."

"So Elsword, do you like it here at school?" One of the girls began the line of questioning.

"Well, it's different, but you're all so kind." Elsword said with a warm smile, "Tea?"

"Please, let me." A girl with deep azure hair said, and poured out the tea.

"Thank you. You're as kind as you are beautiful." The azurenette blushed, shying away. They continued to chatter amongst themselves, from talk of boys to expressing their admiration for the hostesses. All the while, Elsword's mind was heavy with one thought. The words of his grandfather, spoken when he was a young boy.

_"You are very much like your sister. Perhaps you were supposed to be a fine young lady, but that's just me."_


	8. Medical Deception

Chapter Eight: Medical Deception.

Elsword leaned back on the seat as the girls left for the last break. He was getting the hang of this whole hostess jig, and looked down to see Chung walk in. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" Chung asked sweetly. Elsword felt more comfortable talking to her, but still minded his tongue due to her being royalty, not to mention technically being his master.

"Okay. I managed to make a girl blush so much she said she nearly fainted." Chung giggled, covering her mouth with a single hand. Her silken dress was an opposite of Elsword's, a faded blue and had the same manner of split spanning from her thigh to the base of the skirt but it was on the opposite side.

"Nice. Anyone run out on you?"

"Not yet." Chung smiled deviously.

"Then let's make them crazy during the final session." Elsword blushed.

"Y-Y-You mean-"

"Let's start our 'forbidden fruit'." Chung leaned forward and licked her lips, "You looked delicious." Chung pinned Elsword down to the cushions of the bed-like bench that lined the insides of his booth.

"M-Majesty?" Elsword was flushed red and not comfortable with what was going on. Elsword saw a large group of girls peering into the tent, red of cheek and anxious to see what would happen. Chung placed a finger on Elsword's lips as she lay on top of him.

"Shh...No one will tell." She cooed.

"But...this isn't right." Elsword said in all honesty. The look in his eyes visibly told Chung that he did not want to do this. Chung smiled, and whispered in his ear.

"Fine, we'll start slow but eventually we'll have to start getting friskier." Elsword blushed more as Chung got off of him. The girls outside seemed disappointed, and walked off. Chung smiled at his misfortune.

"Is this...really necessary?" Elsword asked.

"Come on Elsword, it'll be fun! I'm just your fellow club member, not like we're at the palace or anything." Elsword sighed, "Please Elsword? I really want to be friends with you, after all..." Chung held his hand, "We're both 'girls' here, right?" Elsword hated that Chung was teasing him, but caved in.

"Fine...but please keep it slow?" Chung nodded.

"Sure, I can do that." The booth curtains parted.

"Guys!" It was Rena, "Let's go, it's time to mingle."

"Already?" Elsword felt like his break had only just started. Rena smiled.

"Aww, did you wanna get dirty with Chung? Tsk tsk." Rena shook her finger at them both, and Elsword's face turned red once again.

"N-No I wasn't!" Elsword objected, and Chung hooked his arm.

"Come on, let's get this show started." Chung pulled him to his feet, "Come on! I wanna see what you're like." She whispered.

"F-Fine...just take it easy okay?"

"Okay!" Chung and Rena pulled Elsword out of the tent. The other girls were already set up; Raven and Ara were sitting together for their normal routine. Eve sat by herself, but Rena walked over to her to join her. Aisha was alone as usual, eyeing Elsword and Chung as they sat down at an empty table. Oberon swiftly appeared and set out snacks and tea, and the empty seats were quickly filled. One of the girls, from Elsword's tent before the break, was still red of cheek.

"H-Hi Elsword..." She mumbled, still nervous. Elsword smiled.

"Hello again. You're so red." Elsword placed his hand on her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"N-N-N-No I-I-I d-don't have a f-fever." The girl stuttered, the others sighing. Elsword heard Chung sigh, and saw she was staring at him.

"Elsword...I'm hurt!" Chung whined, making the girls suddenly lean forward in interest as the two had never sat together before. Elsword withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Chung frowned, and grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe you're focusing on someone else besides me." Chung leaned in closed and cupped his face. The girls watching blushed, awaiting the spectacle to unravel in rapt attention.

"I'm sor-" Chung placed her finger on Elsword's lip, and then traced the edges of his mouth.

"Nnnnnn!" The girls could barely contain themselves are Chung teased them and took her time.

"I only ever get to be with you in school baby." Chung cooed, caressing Elsword's cheek. Elsword removed her hand, and played along as he leaned in, nearly kissing her.

"If only we could tell your mother about us." Chung shied away, turning her head and scurrying to the other side of the seat.

"But...mother would never allow it to be...if she found out I'd...never see you again." Elsword smiled and cupped her face, forcing Chung to look at him.

"Then I'll continue to give you my love, and maybe tonight I'll scale the castle walls to your bedroom to serenade you in your slumber." Chung blushed, wondering what it would be like if he did do that. She closed her eyes.

"Oh Elsword..." She buried her face in his neck and held him tightly. The girls finally lost it.

"So cuuuute!" They shrieked. Chung and Elsword separated, and both looked at the girls who were fawning over them.

"Please keep it a secret," Both winked in unison, "Kay?" The girls all sighed, feeling faint.

"We won't!" They swore, and meant it. Chung, feeling a little hungry, took a slice of cake as Elsword poured himself a cup of tea. The girls finally managed to calm down. Meanwhile, Eve and Rena were by themselves and staring at Elsword from across the room. Eve smiled.

"They make a perfect pair." Eve mused.

"Elsword's quite the natural at this, it's like he's a woman trapped in a man's body." Rena giggled slightly at the thought, wondering what Elsword would look like as a girl. Eve and Rena turned their attention back to their guests.

Meanwhile, Elsword calmly sipped his tea as the girls seemed to contemplate what to say. It seemed as if they were timid to speak out of fear Chung may think they were trying to steal Elsword away from her. Elsword glanced at Chung, and saw cream from the cake on her cheek.

"Oh Chung, you're so messy." Chung looked at him in confusion as he proceeded to wipe the cream off with his finger. With a seducing wink, Elsword put his finger in his mouth, licking off the cream. All the girls, even Chung, blushed from the display, "Delicious."

"T-Thank you." Chung said, confused as to why she of all people was embarrassed. The girls decided to muster their courage and make conversation.

"So Elsword, how did you and Chung meet up?" One asked, her chestnut hair short and layered. Elsword looked at Chung, his eyes asking for her to make the story. Chung sat up straighter.

"Well, it all started when we first met. Elsword and her sister came to the castle for a delivery, and we were just about to have dinner so we asked them to stay." Elsword glanced at her, remembering the occasion well. However, Chung was not there at that time, only her mother Delilah. Chung continued, "I found her so interesting, and asked her to walk with me in the garden." Chung giggled, "The look on your face was so cute." Chung winked, making Elsword blush.

"W-Well...I was nervous..." Elsword mumbled.

"So, we were taking a stroll when I decided to learn more about her. We went to my favorite spot and talked about ourselves. She grew more interesting with each word and I suddenly found myself asking her out." Chung forced a blush to her face, "I was so happy when you said yes." Chung glanced back at Elsword, who held her hand.

"All I desire is your happiness." Elsword smiled, "And that's how we met."

"Awww..." The girls sighed.

"Chung, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Another girl asked, and Chung froze slightly before answering.

"Of course. It's a perfect opportunity to show myself off." She winked at Elsword, and he grew nervous. The bell rang then, and the girls visiting them left. Aisha motioned everyone over.

"I'd say that was a successful day." Aisha admitted, and Chung stepped up.

"We have a problem Aisha." The mage looked at her.

"Huh? How so?" Eve sighed.

"Tomorrow is physical examinations remember?" Aisha jumped.

"Crap!" Ara seemed scared.

"But then they'll find out Elsword's a boy and he can't be in the club anymore!" Ara whined. Raven patted her head.

"Then we have no choice." Aisha looked at Eve, who then clapped her hands. Oberon and Ophelia appeared and grabbed Elsword's shoulders, holding him securely.

"Nani!?" Everyone smiled at Elsword deviously while Raven pushed a very confused Ara towards the door to take her home. Elsword shrunk, scared in all aspects.

"It's time." Chung began as she and Aisha walked up to him.

"For the ultimate make over." Aisha grinned. The next instant Oberon and Ophelia were dragging Elsword into the unused dressing room.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the beginning of school. Students didn't go to their homeroom, but made their way to the auditorium for their examinations. Girls chatted eagerly, all not able to wait for the hostesses to show their bodies off.

"Oh, there they are!" Girls whispered to one another as Chung, Aisha, and Elsword were walking down the hall. Elsword was visibly uncomfortable with what they had done to him. Aisha skipped along, quite please with herself, and Chung kept on looking Elsword over to admire the work of her cosmetics and dress choice. Elsword's eyes were brighter than they normally were and his eyelashes were well defined. His cheeks were a rosy red as well as his lips, and he had small loop earrings on.

"I hate you both..." Elsword grumbled, partly serious. Aisha simply giggled.

"Come on, it's just one little examination, no point skipping out on it." Elsword noticed all the girls staring at them and visibly excited.

"Why is everyone so excited? It's just a 'little examination' right?" Chung smiled.

"Well they'll want to observe us as we get checked up." Chung said, and waved at a nearby group of girls. They reached the auditorium doors, and they slid open.

"Welcome!" Elsword jumped as he saw the two massive lines of booths and doctors spanning the entire hall.

"What...the..." Chung and Aisha walked in as if nothing was wrong.

"Just an examination Elsword, haven't you had one before?" Elsword sighed.

"Bloody royalty..." Elsword grumbled and made his way inside. The auditorium quickly filled as students began to take their examinations. Boys and girls were separated by a large curtain as to avoid any perverseness. Elsword didn't know what to do, and stood amidst the crowd awkwardly. He noticed Raven was about to begin her examination and her booth was surrounded by fan girls. The nurse tending to her motioned to the curtain.

"If you would step inside to get undressed, miss." Raven simply began to removed her shirt, making the girls scream in adoration. Elsword covered his face with his palm.

"It's good advertisement." Elsword looked up to see Eve next to him with a little black book that Elsword always saw her with.

"Why are you so calm?" Elsword pondered. Eve smiled.

"This academy is always getting transfers from around Elrios and honor enrollments, I.E. people who are unaware of the club. It's best to take advantage of such events like this to gain new guests and as such more income." Eve moved a few strands of hair from her eyes and Elsword just stared at her. _Aisha's in charge of the club, but Eve is obviously the one pulling all the strings. Come to think of it, Aisha seems too airheaded a lot of the time from what I've heard._

"Eeep!" Elsword turned around to see Chung, only in her undergarments, seducing several girls watching her examination. The doctor examining her was quite flustered.

"Umm...I beg your pardon, majesty, but may I ask you to refrain from such...behavior during your exam?" Chung just ignored him and continued to flaunt her form to the watching audience. Eve smiled.

"See? It not only makes new students aware of our influence and presence, but also how we act." Eve tapped Elsword's shoulder with her pen and pointed down the hall of curtains. Rena was there and still fully clothed, knowing that even if she used the curtain at least a few people would see her in her underwear. Elsword could tell she was looking for help, and walked over to her.

"Miss Fairweather, you must disrobe for a proper examination." One of the nurses said as Elsword drew closer to her.

"Oh...Elsword..." Rena mumbled, and Elsword gently embraced her.

"Come on Rena, just close your eyes and think you're alone at home." Elsword encouraged. The audience watching sighed with adoration for Elsword's show of comfort.

"B-B-But..." Rena really didn't want to do this. Elsword turned to the girls watching.

"I'm sorry, but could we give Rena some privacy? You know how timid she is." The fans didn't try to obscure their disappointment, and went off for their own examinations or to fawn over another hostess. Elsword felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Elsword, I've just arranged for Rena to be examined in private." Eve said and Elsword turned to see Rena being escorted out of the hall by a very young, kind nurse that Rena seemed quite comfortable to be around. Eve began to pull Elsword, showing that he had to have his examination. Eve could see the question in his eyes, "If you're wondering, all these doctors work for my family's company."

"I guessed as much." Elsword said. After all, Eve's family was the most well known in the world, on par with the royal family. They had branches all the way from Ruben to Sander from medicine to bartering and even restaurants. Elsword noticed the numerous girls following them, eager to see Elsword in action. He blushed slightly, and tried to focus on his own advice that he told Rena.

"Miss Seighart?" Elsword looked up to the nurse addressing him, "If you would disrobe we may begin." Elsword stepped into the tent, feeling the eyes of admiring fans boring into his back. Elsword took a deep breath, and removed his clothes.

"Kyaaaa!" The girls screamed with delight as they stared at Elsword's smooth curves. The mystery of his 'flat' chest was revealed as the nurse began to removed the tight wrapping restraining Elsword's actual moderate bust. Elsword blushed from their gaze, but tried to pay it no mind. All Elsword had on were a pair of tight shorts. _At least Elesis won't have to know._ Ara agreed to let Elsword spend the night at her house after Aisha had changed Elsword into a girl so Elesis wouldn't find out. Now that Elsword was naked apart from her shorts, the examination began.

"Please hold out your arms." Elsword blushed, and the nurse turned her around so she wouldn't expose her bare breasts to the crowd watching her. The nurse quickly measured her arms and chest, and then Elsword covered her chest as the nurse began to measure her legs and waist. Finally she was weighed before eagerly dressing herself. The nurse smiled, "All done. Thank you for your cooperation." Elsword nervously made her way through the crowd of fan girls and decided to go and see how Rena was doing. As she made her way down the hall, she turned around to see the others running up to her in a panic.

* * *

"Don't be nervous Rena, it's just me." The nurse reassured her, still trying to get Rena to disrobe.

"But I..."

"Why don't you get undressed behind the curtain? I'll be right here when you need me."

"O-Okay." Rena pulled the curtains over her and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. She took deep breaths; the nurse was a nice lady who wouldn't judge her. As Rena slid off her shirt, she heard a noise like someone opening the curtains, "Eeek!" Rena turned in shock at the stranger who was now in her tent. His features were rough and bore a stubby beard. He covered her mouth.

"Please! It's not what you-"

"Sick bastard!" The stranger was kicked away from Rena as Chung jumped into the tent and slammed the pervert into the wall. The others ran in to make sure Rena was okay, and she was trying not to cry in shock as they questioned her. Aisha walked over to the man who was now on his knees.

"Please forgive me! I wasn't going to do anything, I swear!" Eve walked up to them now.

"I remember this man, he ran by me about half an hour after examinations started. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my daughter. She and my wife left me a while ago and I was wishing to make amends. I heard she was going to El Academy so I came here. But I was mistaken for one of the working doctors."

"What's your daughter's name?" Eve asked.

"Emily Hanku." Eve sighed.

"You have the wrong school sir. The only student by that name attends El Academy for Girls. This is the El Academy run by the royal family and is open to males and females." The man was dumbstruck.

"You mean...she's not here?" Chung looked at Eve.

"Eve, can you get him a map to get to his daughter's school?" Eve smiled.

"Certainly, I can have Oberon escort him as well. If you would." Eve took the man out the door, and Rena stood there awkwardly as everyone remained standing there.

"Excuse me." The nurse raised her hand, "But might I be allowed to perform Rena's examination?" Everyone felt very rude then, and all hugged Rena.

"We're so sorry for scaring you!" Everyone apologized.

"Eeek!" Rena squeaked.

"We were just so worried." Ara said.

"You're alright though?" Elsword asked.

"Eep! Watch the hands!" Chung smirked.

"Looks like Elsword's the real pervert!"

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Get her!" Ara yelled playfully.

"Will you all get out!?"

* * *

**Vayne: sorry for the slow update, finally finished LA and then a bunch of stuff came up that I had to take care of. Anyway, I'll be maining this story for a bit and then my body swap story. Good to be back :D**


	9. Girl's Night, Hell's Night

Chapter Nine: Girl's Night, Hell's Night

The examinations were finally over, and the hostesses were busy getting ready for their session for the day. Elsword was looking over the dresses she had available and wondered what she would do since she was going to be a girl for the rest of the day. She had asked Aisha if she could take the potion to turn back to normal but Aisha said to wait until after club hours to be able to tease the girls. Elsword couldn't pick anything, her sense of fashion and beauty terrible.

"Need help?" Elsword turned to see Ara had snuck up on her. She was wearing a large black and white dress with ruffled layers. She saw Elsword staring and spun on her heel, "Aren't I cute? Eve lent it to me."

"I-It suits you." Elsword looked down, "Thanks again for letting me stay the night given the circumstances." Elsword looked up to see Ara pouting. Had she said something wrong? "Ara?"

"I was so bored! I never have anyone sleep over and you just went straight to bed! I wanted to play..." Ara frowned and stared at Elsword with puppy eyes. The temporary crimsonette sighed.

"Would you want me to spend the night again and we can play?" Ara lit up.

"Yay!" Ara jumped at her, hugging Elsword tightly.

"A sleep over?" Chung had come around the corner in her underwear and holding her dress. Elsword was confused to find her face not red hot and assumed it must be because she was a girl for the time being, "Count me in!" Elsword froze; Chung wanted to come too? Ara let Elsword go and jumped at Chung now.

"You'll come too?!" Chung patted her head.

"Mother will be on a trip to Velder soon, so I'll be on my own with no one to say otherwise."

"Yay!" Ara jumped up and down, both other girls thinking she was literally going to explode.

"Someone say sleep over?!" Aisha yelled from the other end, "Don't count me out of a chance to hang out!" Ara jumped up as high as she could.

"Let's all spend the night at my house! We'll have a slumber party!" Elsword was sure Eve of all people would reject the idea but everyone, including Raven, hollered their agreement. Elsword sighed, and smiled slightly. _Sis was right, this is kinda fun._ Chung walked up to Elsword as Ara ran off in a daze of joy.

"Can't find something to wear?" Elsword shook her head.

"I have no fashion sense." Chung quickly pulled out a light blue dress. It was an oriental piece that Ara had donated to the club along with other pieces. Elsword looked at the dress Chung held and saw it was the exact same except it was a deeper red.

"What, we're going to be twins or something?" Chung giggled.

"I'd find that hard to do, Miss D cup." Chung looked down at Elsword's chest, and now she felt her face get warm. Elsword hadn't bothered, or wanted to compare, and noticed her breasts were similar to Rena's size while Chung was slightly smaller than her but her chest was nothing to be ashamed of, not to mention it was probably treated as a royal treasure. Chung pushed the full ensemble for the dress at Elsword, "Come on, let's get dressed."

"T-Together?!" Elsword flushed with red and Chung smirked deviously.

"Of course. Today we're going to get more forward."

"Everyone hurry up! I have something to tell everyone." Chung looked over her shoulder as Aisha yelled.

"You heard her, come on!" Chung shoved Elsword into the dressing stall.

"Ack!" She focused on maintaining her balance until she was back on two feet and saw Chung inside with her, "C-Chung what are you doing?!"

"Getting ready." She said plainly. Elsword turned around to not stare and began to get dressed as the oriental dress was relatively simple to put on. The crimsonette felt very awkward as she now had a protruding chest as she was refused the liberty to put the wrapping back on and borrowed a bra from Raven. As Elsword put on the stockings she heard Chung sigh.

"Something wrong?" Elsword asked cautiously.

"You have a really nice butt, Elsword." Chung poked her rear.

"Eep!" Elsword jumped up, her clothes all on and smooth, turned around and stepped back, hands on her ass, "D-Don't do that!"

"You look so nice Elsword!" Chung swooned, "You're nearly bursting out of that top!" Elsword blushed and ran out the stall. She forgot the heels but she'd wait for Chung to finish before getting them. Everyone was waiting in the center of the room, and Elsword quickly noticed that everything had moved. The booths they had used were relocated to the sides and corners of the rooms, and the tables filled in the center.

"Where's Chung?" Aisha asked impatiently as Elsword walked over to them and sat down, tucking her feet under the couch and trying to make sure Eve didn't notice.

"Getting dre-"

"Right here!" Elsword's head lurched forward as Chung leaned on her and Elsword realized she was wedged in her bosom. She froze solid.

"You okay?" Aisha asked, somewhat concerned.

"..." Elsword was silent, staring at the floor.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ara poked the shocked girl's side; no response. Chung began to feel bad.

"I'm so mean..." She sighed. Raven walked over to Elsword and picked her up by her arms, holding her up off the floor. She suddenly shook her up and down and stopped when Elsword finally came to her senses.

"T-Thanks Raven, you can put me down now." Raven set Elsword back on her feet, and Chung hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Elsword!" Chung apologized. Elsword sighed.

"You just took me by surprise is all. That and...I can't touch you in such a manner." Chung giggled then.

"Please, you have no idea." Ara then realized what the two were wearing.

"Hey! You're wearing my dresses!" Ara jumped at Chung and hugged her, burying her face in the princess's chest.

"You see? And don't worry about my mother, she knows all about what I do in school." Chung looked out the window, "Well, most of what I do in school." Everyone laughed, even Elsword.

"Anyway, on to what I wanted to say." Aisha began as Chung handed Elsword her heels that were left in the dressing stall, "We're going to be doing things differently now."

"How so?" Eve asked, honestly having heard nothing of this.

"I've decided we're going to be doing more role playing for our sessions and no more starting off with booth sessions and then a mass get together. We go where we want, be it the tables or our respective booths, and the girls can follow if they please." Everyone looked at each other; it seemed like a fun idea.

"Sounds nice." Chung said. Ara jumped up.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Mhm." Raven uttered her usual one sound response.

"For once a productive idea for the club." Eve said.

"Sounds kinda...interesting." Elsword said softly.

"Aww, are you growing on the club?" Aisha teased.

"A bit I guess." Aisha was shocked the Elsword answered her, "It has made school a lot more interesting at best." Everyone looked up at the bell, and Aisha beckoned them over to the front of the door.

"Places people!" Aisha said, and sat down on the couch facing the door. Raven stood on the side, Ara next to her. Eve was on the left with Oberon and Ophelia, and Aisha motioned for Elsword and Chung to sit next to her. The doors opened, and the guests for the day stared at the newly arranged room. Everyone spoke in unison.

"Welcome, to the El Academy Hostess Club! We hope you enjoy your stay!"

* * *

The session for that day was nothing special. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and most of the girls were busy fawning over what they had seen at the exams. Elsword and the others were in the dressing room getting changed into their home clothes and she was lost in thought. The words of her grandfather rung in her mind once more.

_"You are very much like your sister. Perhaps you were supposed to be a fine young lady, but that's just me."_

Elsword began to wonder more. She seemed to adapt so quickly to this bizarre club, and even being turned into a chick, albeit unwillingly by Aisha's magic as Chung restrained her, was not that difficult. Elsword paused in her clothing, holding her shirt in her hands. _Maybe gramps was right after all. Was I really supposed to be born as a girl? But then why was I a boy?_ Elsword shook her head violently.

"No, no point thinking about it."

"Elsword!" The redhead jumped at her suddenly name.

"What is it Ara?!" Elsword hurriedly put on her top and made her way to the main hall of the club room.

"What's your sister's number?" Ara asked as Elsword approached her.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well we need to ask for permission if you can sleep over." Ara said as if Elsword was being stupid about the matter. Elsword sighed.

"I got this, hold on." Elsword reached into her jeans and took out her cell. She spied Aisha and Eve both on the phone in the corner no doubt calling their family. Elsword scrolled through her small number of contacts, mostly work and what little family she had, and found the name she was searching for. She pressed the number and waited for her answer.

"Is there something you require Mi'lord?"

"Nisho, could you tell Elesis I won't be home again tonight? I'm going to be spending the night with my friends."

"Certainly sir." Nisho, being the considerate butler he was, did not question the change in Elsword's voice, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you Nisho." Elsword hung up the phone as Aisha and Eve walked up to them.

"Everyone ready?" Chung asked as she left the dressing room with Raven. Everyone nodded, "Then let's go, I had some servants bring a car around so we'll just get a lift to Ara's."

"Thank you Chung!" Ara smiled kindly, and the group made their way through the nearly empty school halls to the courtyard. Waiting for them on the corner was Chung's limo and driver.

"Welcome back Majesty." The azurenette maid greeted them as she opened the door.

"Hello Candace." Chung replied, "Don't worry; they're my friends so lax up."

"Very well Chung." Everyone got into the limo and Candace began to drive them.

"Ara's house." Chung said, and everyone wondered what to do now. Raven sat calmly as Ara fidgeted constantly, quite bored. Aisha was snoring as she took a short nap and Eve was reading either a book or the current income for the club. Elsword just sat there, still not comfortable with this new body of hers. Chung glanced over at her, "Something up?"

"It feels so bizarre." Elsword mumbled, and then they felt the car stop. Ara jumped up.

"Yay! We're here!" Ara shot out of the limo as Candace opened the door, and Raven calmly followed her out. Everyone else got out of the car, and Chung sent Candace home as Raven opened the doors to the Haan Estate.

The estate was intricately decorated, paintings and ornaments lining the halls as Ara brought everyone to the living room. Ara's parents were out of town for the next month, so she was all alone and only had the maids to keep her company. It was late, the crimson sun painting the walls in the orange glow as it set. Everyone sat down and Raven told the maids to get sleeping bags. Everyone sat down and Chung turned on the large flat screen TV for some background noise.

"What should we do?" Aisha asked.

"I dunno." Ara said plainly, swinging her legs from side to side. Eve was still reading, and Elsword was sitting on the floor with her knees tucked in. Ara suddenly got up and opened up a small closet to reveal an assortment of board games.

"What you got?" Aisha inquired as she walked over to her. Elsword sighed and got up, heading to the garden for some time alone to think.

* * *

Elsword walked through the dark garden, heading back to the main house. It reminded Elsword about where exactly she stood in society. While Elesis and she lived in the royal district, they were treated like commoners. Elsword heard the girls laughing as she reached the door. As it slid to the side, everyone suddenly spoke up.

"Oooooh, talk about impeccable timing!" Ara chimed, and Elsword saw everyone sitting in a circle with an empty bottom in the middle of them. The tip was pointing past an empty space, and directly at Elsword.

"What are you doing?" Elsword asked as she closed the door. Chung stood up with a smile on her face.

"Playing Spin the Bottle, and it was my turn." Elsword blushed as Chung walked over to her. Flustered and looking for an escape, Chung grabbed her by the arms and pushed her onto the couch.

"Eep!" Elsword squeaked, and Rena looked at her in concern while the others, except Raven, watched with rapt attention.

"Just a kiss Elsword, no harm in that." Before Elsword could protest, Chung kissed her. It was short, even though Chung would have been fine with more, and the princess touched her lips, "That was my first kiss, so be happy."

"Y-Yes majesty!" Elsword nodded, and everyone laughed. Aisha smiled.

"I think that's enough torture, go on and take your potion, Elsword." Aisha said, and tossed a vial at her. Elsword grabbed it and ran to the bathroom, eager to return to normal. Elsword breathed in relief as she closed the door and popped open the vial. The smell was overpowering, and she held her nose as she drank it. She suddenly felt dizzy, and passed out, falling to the floor and as a result smacking her head on the side of the bath.


	10. Duty or Desire?

Chapter Ten: Duty or Desire?

The hostesses continued their little game, waiting for Elsword to come back. As the minutes ticked by, eventually everyone just stopped, and stared at the bathroom Elsword went into. Ara was slightly miffed, thinking Elsword had to use the toilet or something of that sort. Chung was considering going in after him to see if he was okay, but knew she'd just make it worse barging in on him in the bathroom. Eve and Raven were both suppressing their concern, perfect poker faces. Aisha was lost in thought, and Rena seemed ready to cry.

"Is he okay?" Ara asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Aisha said, "Trying to remember if the potion had any side effects like passing out or something." Rena shot up to her feet.

"Elsword passed out?!"

"No no I just-" Rena, frantic and worried, ignored Aisha and ran to the bathroom. She flew the door open, and screamed.

"Aaah!" Everyone got up and ran to Rena, who fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?!" Everyone thought she just walked in on Elsword with his pants down. However, Elsword was on the floor, not moving, and still female. The empty vial was on the counter. Raven quickly picked Elsword up and hastily laid her down on the sofa and examined her head. Chung and Ara were busy trying to keep Rena from hyperventilating.

"Is he...I mean, she okay?" Aisha asked, feeling this was her fault. Raven continued to examine her.

"Hit her head." Raven said. Eve then pulled up a holographic display with numerous lines and numbers, Elsword's vitals.

"She's fine, just knocked out from hitting her head. Luckily no concussion." Eve turned to Rena, "She's fine Rena; she should wake up sometime soon."

"O-Okay..." Rena said meekly, almost a mew. Everyone sat around the couch, waiting for Elsword to wake up. Eve however was calmly drinking a cup of tea some of the maids had brought her. After a few tentative minutes, Elsword groaned.

"Ngh..."

"She's waking up!" Rena exclaimed, relieved. Everyone crowded her as Elsword opened her eyes.

"Elsword? You alright?" Chung asked.

"Who're you?" Elsword groaned, and everyone gasped. Elsword sat upright, holding her head, "Ah...hang on...Umm..."

"Probably knocked her a little senseless on the fall, chances of memory loss are very unlikely." Eve explained before Rena freaked out. Rena seemed about to pass out when Elsword grabbed her hand.

"Sorry Rena." Elsword apologized, "Head didn't feel quite on straight when I woke up." Rena sighed.

"You remember us?" Elsword nodded at the elf.

"Yes, and..." Elsword turned to Aisha, "I also remember I was a boy."

"Don't look at me Elsword. I've performed this spell before, ask Chung." Elsword looked at the princess.

"It's true. Aisha's done this trick to help actors if there aren't enough girls for the performance."

"And the antidote always worked." Elsword looked down.

"So what...something caused me to remain as a girl?" Aisha shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll try to find out how we can-"

"It's okay Aisha." Elsword said, eyes closed and a smile on her face. Everyone stared at her, "I...want to tell you guys something."

"What?" Chung sat down, as did the others, deadly interested in this development.

"It's about my grandfather." Aisha leaned forward, intrigued.

"Go on." Everyone chimed, curious.

"A few years before he passed away, my grandfather told me something that haunted my mind for so long, and has been bugging me since I joined the club. He told me...'You are very much like your sister. Perhaps you were supposed to be a fine young lady, but that's just me." Aisha closed her eyes.

"I think..." She began, opening her eyes, "That your grandfather was right."

"Huh?" Elsword was confused.

"I think you're soul was that of a woman, but your body of a male. That's why the antidote didn't work because your body now matches your soul. I can bet that if we turned you into a boy you'd turn back into a girl."

"Makes sense." Raven said.

"Indeed." Eve seconded.

"So...I'm a girl for now on?" Elsword asked.

"Guess so." Chung said. Elsword looked down, then jerked her head up and smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll all have to teach me how to be a girl!" Elsword said merrily, then noticed their shocked faces, "In the short time I've known you all, I've come to see you all as my closest friends." Everyone sighed, "I've never really had any friends, so maybe...that's why I stayed." Everyone stared at Elsword with a warm smile.

"Come on everyone." Chung said, "Let's turn this sleep over into a night of training Elsword!"

"Yeah!" Ara threw her arms in the air.

"You sure you don't want me to find a cure or something?" Aisha asked; she felt so much at fault for this.

"It's fine Aisha. Let's just have fun tonight." Rena was smiling now.

"What should we do first?" The elf wondered.

"Let's give each other make overs!" Chung said energetically.

"Oh! Oh! Let me get my make-up!" Ara ran off to her room.

"Who's going to do who?" Eve asked. Chung jumped onto the couch and held Elsword's arm.

"Dibs on Elsword!" Chung chimed.

"Awww!" Ara was already back with two maids carrying boxes of make-up merchandise, "I wanted to do Elsword!"

"Why not do Raven?" Rena asked.

"Okay!" Ara and the maids set out the cosmetics, and Rena came over to Elsword and Chung.

"I'll help." Eve and Aisha began their work, as well as Ara and Raven. Elsword knew Rena and Chung were going to do her first, so she waited patiently as the two girls went through the boxes.

"Let's see, this mascara..." Rena began picking things out.

"Rena, what about this?" Chung held up some strange circular container with a puffy brush like thing inside.

"Let's see. Elsword, give me your hand." Elsword did as Rena said, and watched her apply the dust like matter on her hand then inspect it carefully, "No, this foundation is too dark."

"Find something else, I'll start her lipstick." Chung lifted Elsword's face by the chin as Rena wiped off the back of her hand, "Come on Elsword, act like you're going to kiss someone."

"Um...okay?" Elsword stuck out her lips, and Chung gently began to paint on the red lipstick. It was a bright red, but not overly so. With expert quickness, Chung finished and pulled out the mascara.

"Close your eyes." Elsword let her vision turn black and closed her eyes, listening to the giddy conversations of the other girls.

"Argh, dang it!" Aisha cursed, and Elsword heard Eve sigh.

"Give me that, you're so hopeless."

"Raven you're so pretty!" Ara squealed; Raven made no response.

"Okay got it, Elsword keep your eyes closed." Elsword soon felt the same puffy brush being tapped against her skin.

"Oh Rena that's perfect." Chung praised, and Elsword felt her eyelashes released from the brush. Now her hair was being groomed and she felt it being over lapped in one area from the back of her head down to the end, overlapping the rest of it which was left alone.

"Elsword you are looking amazing!" Rena said as Elsword opened her eyes.

"Ugh, my face feels heavy." The girls all giggled.

"Well you'll have to get used to it." Chung teased.

"Keep your eyes open and try to stay still." Rena said, holding a black pencil, "Look up." Elsword did so as Rena carefully began to trace her eyes with the pencil. Chung seemed done with her hair and began to paint her nails.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Elsword asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Both replied quickly, and Rena finished the eye liner as Chung moved onto the other hand. When she was finished, as well as the other girls, everyone stared at her.

"Squeeee!" They exclaimed.

"So cute!" Aisha praised.

"Rena, you're so good with make-up." Ara said, and Rena blushed.

"Please, Elsword just looks good by herself."

"So can I see myself or what?" Elsword asked impatiently. Chung shook her finger at her.

"Nope! Not until we get you a better dress!" Ara lit up at Chung's comment; she was having maybe a bit too much fun with this.

"Come on!" Ara pulled Elsword to her feet and the girls made their way to Ara's bedroom. Upon arrival the giddy girl pushed open the closet doors to show the multitude of dresses. Chung and Rena pulled Elsword inside. Chung quickly found the perfect dress. It was small, very small, and was black and white with red trim as well as a small yellow belt and one side had a longer, free flowing fabric reaching down to the ankle. It came with a choker with what seemed to be an insignia of a butterfly, and two long black gloves with more butterfly decorations. Along with it were two high heels and a single black, thigh high stocking.

"Alright, take 'em off!" Chung grinned, and Elsword covered her chest.

"Hey!"

"Embrace your body!" Rena grabbed Elsword's pants as she was distracted and pulled them down, knowing that there was no surprise for her.

"Ah! Rena!" Rena smirked as she looked up.

"Well, whose frilly blue panties are these?" She teased, making Elsword blush.

"Oooooo!" They heard Aisha and Ara howl from the bedroom.

"Mine of course." Chung said bluntly, and whispered into Elsword's ear, "Did I mention I didn't have any spares?"

"Eh!?" Elsword recoiled in shock, and Rena nimbly removed Elsword's top, "Eep!" Ara and Aisha were laughing hard outside as Chung and Rena forced Elsword into the ensemble. They listened intently as Rena and Chung clothed their resisting subject.

"Stop struggling!" Chung ordered.

"Ah! Don't touch me there!" Elsword whined.

"Oh, sorry Elsword." Rena apologized, "Hey, you're really soft."

"Eep! Rena!"

"Oooo I wanna feel!" Chung said. Eve and Raven looked at one another.

"Ah!"

"Wow, you're really soft Elsword."

"C-Chung don't...Ah..." Silence filled the room as Elsword suddenly moaned. The four outside could figuratively see the essence of awkwardness oozing from the closet doors.

"G-Gomen!" Chung and Rena apologized rapidly.

"J-Just hurry up!" Elsword said, flustered and shamed. They were silent now, Elsword being much more cooperative given what happened.

"Okay, all done!" Rena said, readying the others. Everyone waited in eager anticipation, even Eve and Raven were anxious to see how Elsword would look. Rena and Chung came out first, and waited for Elsword. They said nothing about Raven standing in front of the door with a large mirror.

"Come on Elsword." Aisha said impatiently.

"S-Shut up!" Elsword stuttered, "I'm nervous okay?"

"Take your time." Chung said, quite sorry for what she had done. A few seconds after, Elsword opened the doors and stepped out. Elsword, as well as the others, was shocked at her appearance. Her cheeks were a rosy red, and her lips reminded her of cherries. Her eyes were more defined, and she noticed they were also brighter, almost like a burning ember in her eye. The outfit clung tightly to her body, making her various curves much more pronounced. Elsword couldn't resist turning on her heel to view her profile, and saw how Chung had styled her hair. It was brushed into a state of silky smoothness, and one large braid was overlapping the back. As Elsword turned back to view the other side, Ara whistled loudly.

"Yeah girl, work it!" Elsword smiled slightly, and turned in a full circle on her heel. All the girls howled.

* * *

After the rest of the club had prettied themselves up and dressed up, they all sat down again in the living room. The TV was on, some comedy skit, but no one was watching it. Elsword, for reasons partly known and unknown, suddenly felt so much more comfortable with the group now that she was a girl. As such, she suggested they continue their game of Spin the Bottle, just for fun.

"Who's going first?" Aisha wondered.

"Well, I was the last to go so..." Chung looked to her right, where Eve was sitting, "Guess it's you."

"Very well." Eve didn't touch the bottle, instead using her drones, who never left her company, to spin it for her. The bottle tip pointed, of all people, at Aisha. She blushed slightly, slightly miffed she was picked so soon.

"Lucky you!" Chung said, and Eve scooted over to Aisha. The mage was slightly unnerved by Eve's blank stare.

"Umm...E-Eve?" Aisha began, and the little queen, as she was known in the city, cupped Aisha's face and pressed their lips together. Aisha closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Eve ended it fairly quickly, and moved back to her spot.

"So?! So?! How was it!?" Ara asked energetically.

"Umm..." Aisha didn't know how to reply, "Warm?"

"Raven's turn." Chung cooed deviously. In stone silence, Raven flicked the bottle into a steady spiral with her dexterous claw. They each watched their passing reflections in the dark green glass, the time span lengthening as the movement deteriorated. With the finale, the blunt end pointed at Ara, and for once she seemed unsure, her gleeful, infantile nature abandoning her. None of the others had ever seen her like that before.

"Umm...uh..." Ara mumbled, her golden irises transferring their attention from her dear friend, the smug glassware, and finally to the radiant azure adorning the fringes of the carpet. Raven crawled over to her, her long, slender, amber dress dancing as she purposely swayed her body from side to side. Ara shied away, her faded citrine dress ruffling as her retreated. As Ara's back married the foot of the sofa, Raven was now crawling over her, the rims of their noses contiguous. Raven's melanoid hair was trussed into a long tail, draped over her shoulder. Raven carefully lifted Ara's face up.

"It's okay." Raven said, and gently kissed the ebbonette's warm lips. Ara stared, bewildered, before closing her eyes and accepting it. Rena was crying, touched by the romantic display. Chung rubbed the elf's shoulder. Raven let Ara go, and sat back down as Ara gained her composure again. Everyone stared, it was Elsword's turn.

"Well, here goes nothing." Elsword said as she spun the tool of the game. Everyone waited in anticipation, and looked up as the bottle halted. Elsword smirked, "Well well..."

"Umm..." Chung was hesitant, not bothered by it being Elsword but the fact Elsword was so confident.

"What's wrong Chung?" Elsword teased as she crawled to her. Upon reaching Chung, Elsword continued and forced Chung onto her back, "You think I would turn down and opportunity for pay back?"

"Eh!? Mmph!" Elsword silenced Chung with a deep kiss, and then lowered her body, squishing their chests together. Rena's cheeks were as red as Elsword's crimson hair, shocked by the spectacle. Chung was struggling to get free but Elsword held her steady and slid her tongue into Chung's mouth for a moment before moving back. Chung lay on her back, her lips wet and blushing.

"That's what you get you tease." Elsword said with a wink.

"I think that's a wrap." Aisha said adamantly, "I don't think we could top that display." At that moment, Ara yawned.

"I'm tired..." Chung suddenly shot back upright, grinning malevolently.

"I have an idea." She sang.

"What?" Rena asked.

"We all sleep with the person we kissed!" Chung grinned at Elsword, who was now the one to blush. To sleep with the princess?

"I don't mind!" Ara said and jumped at Raven, hugging her tightly. Eve glared at Aisha, warning her that she would not tolerate any touching. Rena breathed in relief; glad she was spared, and went to go get the sleeping bags and pillows. Chung grabbed Elsword by the arm and took her out to the garden.

"Where are we going?" Elsword asked.

"I wanna talk with you." Chung said simply, and they walked deeper into the garden to a unique fountain with a large willow growing from the water. Chung sat down on the fountain and motioned for Elsword to sit next to her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"As you know..." Chung began, "I've usually been locked to the castle, my mother fearing something would happen to me if I left. It was hard enough to get to go to school, and even then I didn't have any friends due to my heritage. Ever since you and Elesis moved here, I always kept an eye on you."

"Really?"

"Remember the Christmas party two years ago? You were helping my aunty get around without being told to or asked." Elsword gaped.

"That was your aunty?" Thinking back on it now, the old woman she had helped did somewhat resemble Chung, especially her eyes. Chung nodded.

"You're so kind and thoughtful, but more over." Chung stood up, her simple azure dress fluttering in the meager breeze, and turned to face Elsword, "You treat me like a proper friend."

"Well, I..." Elsword had no response. Chung grabbed her hands, blushing slightly.

"Elsword...I really like you." Chung said softly, "At first I loved the reactions you made when I teased you, and then I loved your story and character even more."

"C-Chung are you-"

"Will you be my lover Elsword?" The garden grew silent at Chung's request, the crickets silent.

"I-If y-you so des-"

"No." Chung stopped her, "This isn't about me, a princess, and you, a servant of the crown. It's about you and me, friends. What do you want?" Elsword stood up, red of cheek and trying to decide. She wouldn't deny it, she had fallen for Chung the moment she laid eyes upon her but knew she'd have no chance. And now Chung was asking for her love. Chung let her go, "I'm sorry; I know that you won't-"

"Chung." Elsword cupped Chung's face, forcing eye contact, "I...I...I will be yours."

"R-Really?" Elsword wrapped Chung in her arms.

"Really." Chung returned the embrace.

"Thank you Elsword...I've never truly loved someone, so I hope you will forgive me."

"I always will, I loved you since I first met you." Elsword said, and looked her in the eye, "And I too have never had a love."

"Then let's learn..." Chung trailed off as both found themselves drawing closer, and eventually kissing. They stopped quickly, "Together."

"Together." Elsword agreed. The two hurried back to the estate, and snuck in as the others were fast asleep. They crawled into their sleeping bag, and held each other tightly. They gently whispered into each other's ear.

"I love you."


	11. Fun Amidst the Roses

Chapter Eleven: Fun Amidst the Roses

Elsword yawned as she broke free from the restraints of her pleasant dream. She wondered if everything had been a dream, and instinctively reached for her chest to conclude the doubt. She had a bust yes, but felt something more.

"Huh?" Elsword rubbed her eyes, and looked down to see Chung's arm draped over her body and on her bosom. Elsword blushed at the sight, feeling somewhat strange that it did not bother her.

"Mmm..." Elsword heard Chung mumble into her crimson locks. The blonde's warm breath against her neck made Elsword shiver.

"So direct." Elsword whispered and felt Chung begin to wake up as her breast was soon being groped. A slight moan escaped Elsword's mouth, "Ah..."

"Hmm?" Chung propped herself up on her elbow, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Shh!" Elsword rolled over and pinned Chung beneath her, hiding them both in the sleeping bag. The rising sun illuminated the inside of the bag, "Only you can touch me there."

"Oh my..." Chung breathed as Elsword intertwined their legs, "Elsword..."

"I have to do my best to satisfy you."

"That's not hard." Chung whispered and licked Elsword's neck, just under her chin.

"Ah...Chung, that tickles!" Elsword was trying to contain her laughter as best she could but upon revealing her ticklish nature Chung began to poke her sides, "Ah!"

"Tickle tickle!" Chung squealed, both wiggling out of the bag to see the others have woken up from Chung's attack on Elsword.

"Gah! Chung, ahahahaha! Please, stop!" Elsword choked out her request between laughs, but Chung only tickled her more.

"Come on, say it!" Chung encouraged.

"Ah! Okay! Just stop baby!" The others exchanged glances as Chung stopped tickling her and Elsword regained her composure. Chung smiled at the others.

"Yes, you heard right." Chung hooked Elsword's arm, "We're together."

"Yay!" Ara jumped at the two of them, Chung catching her.

"I had a feeling you'd hook up." Aisha said.

"Allow me to extend my congratulations." Eve said.

"Thank you Eve." Chung and Elsword said together. Raven walked over to Chung and pried Ara off her.

"Oh! Isn't today the flower viewing?" Ara asked, looking up at Raven.

"Yes." Raven said with a nod.

"Well, let's head out then!" Chung said as she hooked Elsword's arm, "I want to introduce you to my mom anyway."

"But, you said your mom was on a trip." Elsword wasn't so confident about this.

"I said she'd be on a trip 'soon'. Come on, I'm sure mother will love you!" Chung squeezed Elsword tightly.

"O-Okay..." Elsword said nervously.

"If we want to be on time we had best leave now to get in costume." Eve said, "Thank you again Ara for the costumes."

"No problem." Ara said cheerily.

"Let's go everyone!" Aisha said, and everyone headed to the door. Chung quickly called for Candace to come pick them up, and she was there in no time at all.

"Home." Was all Chung said as everyone got in.

"So, what are we going to do?" Elsword asked, not sure what the plan was.

"Well, today is the annual royal flower viewing." Chung began to explain, "Lots of royalty and stuck up nobles coming to look at flowers all day." Everyone laughed at Chung's nonchalant explanation, "But I convinced mother to let us allow students in as well and we'll entertain them. After all, we do have a big garden."

"We're going to be wearing kimonos and showing off my home culture." Ara said happily, "You're going to look so pretty!"

"No." Chung grabbed Elsword's breasts.

"Eep!"

"She's going to look so sexy." Chung sang and let Elsword go. The crimsonette covered her chest and scooted away, blushing madly. Everyone laughed again.

"S-Shut up!" Elsword whined.

"It's just so funny!" Chung said in between giggled, and Elsword pouted. Elsword jumped at Chung, "Ah!"

"Your turn!" Elsword growled and buried her face in Chung's chest. The princess's face flushed with a lovely red, and everyone laughed uncontrollably, "How's that?" Elsword mumbled from between Chung's bosom.

"Umm...Ah..." Chung stuttered, unsure as to how to respond. Everyone laughed at her expense, and Chung pouted.

"Love you." Elsword said with a pleasant smile. She gave her apology in the form of a gentle kiss on the blushing princess's cheek. Chung smiled and returned the motion.

"Love you more."Chung challenged. The gang felt the limo stop, and Candace opened the door.

"Welcome home majesty." She said as everyone stepped out.

"Thank you Candace. Okay everyone, let's get ready!" Chung said as she pulled Elsword toward the castle gates. The castle was just as vibrant as ever, the servants bustling about and preparing for the flower viewing. The maids were doing all they could to get the job done and not show their underwear to all they passed.

"Where are we going?" Eve inquired as Chung escorted them down the hall.

"You guys can go to my room to get dressed." Chung grabbed Elsword's hand, "As for you, it's time for you to properly meet my mother."

"A-Are you s-sure?" Elsword stammered as her new love pulled her down the hall away from the others, heading to the throne room.

"Yes. Elsword, all my mother wants is what's best for me. You are what's best for me." Chung smiled and caressed the gifted blacksmith's cheek, "So will you stand with me?"

"Of course." Elsword replied, gently kissing Chung's cheek. They reached the throne room doors, and Chung addressed the guards.

"Is my mother present?"

"Yes ma'am." The gruff guard replied.

"Please let us in, we have a matter to discuss."

"Very well princess." The two men opened the doors, and Chung and Elsword walked inside. Chung's mother, Delilah, was sitting on her throne and apparently not in the middle of anything.

"Ah, Chung." Delilah looked up as the two approached, "Oh, and if it isn't-" Delilah stopped short, looking at Elsword. The queen seemed quite confused, "Um, Chung...is this-?"

"This is Elsword, mom." Chung said firmly.

"H-How do you do?" Elsword bowed nervously.

"But, I thought Elsword was a-"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you it another time."

"Well I require some manner of explanation." Delilah said.

"Long story short, everyone at school thought Elsword was a girl and she ended up having to join our club." Delilah nodded, "However Aisha turned him into a girl for the examinations so no one would find out but the potion to reverse him didn't work. I'll give you our reason as to why later."

"I see." Delilah nodded and stood up, "So why did you wish to see me? I know you have to get ready for the flower viewing."

"Um...We...uh..." Elsword didn't know how to say it, Delilah's authority intimidating her. Chung hooked the stuttering redhead's arm.

"I want to be with Elsword, mother." Surprisingly, Delilah simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is this feeling mutual, Elsword?" Delilah asked, stepping up to her.

"Y-Yes." Elsword said as confidently as she could.

"Very well." Both lovers looked at one another happily, "On one condition."

"What's that?" Elsword asked.

"You were a boy when we first met, so I will treat you like one on subject of love. I want to know just how much you care for my daughter, and how much she does you. Also, I will not let you take my daughter's hand without my confidence in your ability to protect her. Understand?"

"Yes, Majesty." Elsword replied, "What must I do?"

"Make her happy." Delilah cast a worried look at Chung, "Keep her safe."

"Very well." Elsword replied again. Delilah smiled then and patted both girls' heads.

"Go on, you better get ready for the flower viewing." Chung and Elsword nodded, and ran off to get changed.

* * *

The flower viewing had begun. The nobles were beginning their tour while the students who came for the club activity waited in the main hall with grave anticipation and nervousness. The doors to the garden opened, and everyone turned to see Raven, wearing a dark black kimono, walk up to them.

"Please follow me." Raven said, and all the girls gladly complied. Raven walked them through the hedge maze of hanging plumerias to a clearing in a field of neatly arranged roses. The other hostesses were there waiting, each wearing a different colored kimono with a different flower design on each. Elsword wore a red kimono with a black outline of a rose, Chung a white kimono with lilies, Aisha wearing violet with lavender petals, Eve wore a light blue with a similar rose design that Elsword had, Rena wore emerald green with what seemed to be a cherry blossom branch design, Raven and Ara wore matching black kimonos with hellebores. Chung and Elsword, hand in hand, stepped up to the audience.

"Welcome to the annual Royal Flower Viewing everyone." Chung greeted. Elsword wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and smiled.

"We hope you enjoy your stay!"

With that the girls split up. Chung and Eve went off to another portion of the maze, drawing girls after them. Rena was alone, but the girls did their best to make her comfortable. Elsword sat with Ara and Raven for a demonstration of tea preparation as done by those from Ara's homeland.

"Uh..." Elsword sighed quietly as she watched Ara furiously mix the tea contents in a clay bowl. The girls sitting with them seemed confused, pretty sure this was not how tea was prepared in any place. Raven meanwhile just sat there quietly next to Ara as light green liquid went every which way. _Should I say something?_ Elsword pondered as the girls began to whisper to one another.

"Ara." Raven began, and leaned forward to Ara's ear, "You lost too much." Everyone gasped. _She said it!_

Ara examined the remains of what was in the bowl. Hardly enough to satisfy a bluebird, Ara began to sniffle and tear up.

"N-No it's alright Ara!" A girl with faded orange hair snatched the bowl and took a meager sip.

"It's the perfect amount!" Another said as she took the bowl. Ara looked up at them; small drops of water in her eyes, and smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yes!" The girls all squealed joyously. Elsword stood up. _Raven really knows how to make Ara cute._ Elsword stood up, turned, and walked off to admire the flowers herself. She began to name as many as she could see.

"Rose, lily, lavender..." Elsword stopped and kneeled down and rummaged in the bush, the girls walking up to her stopped and observed. Elsword stood up staring at the cherry red flower in her hands. She smiled; the girls looked over her shoulder curious as to what the flower meant. A tear fell down Elsword's face as she said its name and held it tightly, "Hibiscus."

"It's so pretty."

"But don't they only grow in your hometown, Elsword?" One girl asked. Elsword nodded, beginning to cry. The girls didn't know what to say, and grew distressed as Elsword sunk to her knees and covered her face, dropping the flower in front of her.

"Excuse me." The girls parted and let Chung pass. She knelt down next to Elsword and held her tightly.

"C-Chung..." Elsword chocked out, the memories flooding back to her.

"Ssh...Don't trouble me with such tears." Chung cooed. She picked up the flower and placed it in Elsword's hair just above her left ear. Chung smiled, "When beauty cries, I get so sad." Elsword sniffled and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Chung gently kissed her forehead, "So just smile. For me?"

"Yes..." Elsword hugged Chung and rested her head on the princess's shoulder, "For you." The girls began to drift away, giving the lovebirds some privacy. Elsword and Chung decided to spend the rest of the event to themselves and walked through the garden, laughing and giggling as they distracted Elsword from memories of the past. Little did they know that Delilah was on her bedroom balcony the entire time, watching carefully through a small pair of binoculars. She smiled.

"Yes, you certainly make her happy. But can you protect her, and not the other way around?"


End file.
